Can I Buy You a Drink?
by blurreth
Summary: High school is finally over. Summer's swept and gone, and Tokyo University is a bus ride away. College. It's time to start grown-up life, and throw away all the high school dilemmas. Ready for anything. I think. Wait. Who are you? Pairings: IK, MS, SR.
1. Hello, Stranger

**Author's Note**: Woot! First fanfic ever… Show me some love and read and review. You know your stuff. (: Yippee. I know my idea for this story is _kinda_ overused, but that's okay! I can't wait to start this fic, it'll be fun and since summer is coming up, I'll have plenty of time to write. Just to let you know, I'm a big Inuyasha/Kagome fan, so even though it starts out as Inuyasha/Kikyou, don't worry! All is well in time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha & Co.

**Summary**: High school is finally over. Summer's swept and gone, and Tokyo University is a bus ride away. _College_. It's time to start grown-up life, and throw away all the high school dilemmas. Ready for anything. I think. Wait. Who are you? Pairings: I/K, M/S, S/R, everybody else can go down the drain (except for kawaii Shippo! ).

**Rated**: PG13. For potty mouths and funful situations!

* * *

**Can I Buy You a Drink?**

_By Blurreth_

****

Chapter One – Hello, Stranger.

_Once two individuals walk in a room  
__One likes the other  
__But he doesn't know what to do  
__He'd better figure out his plan so...  
__If he succeeds  
__He'll get what he needs_

___So he builds up with the nerve to go   
__And talk to the girl that he's been burning for  
__And he says, with a slightly boyish grin,  
__"I know that this sounds weird but you've just got to hear."_

___"I've got this fantasy  
__Just between you and me  
__Where we can spend the night and all of the day  
__Doing all the things I just can't say  
__And in my fantasy  
__Your kiss is heavenly  
__So I'm trying to figure out any possible way   
__To make my fantasy come true one day."_

___She politely denies his invitation  
__Just then another one hits the floor  
__One down and one to go  
__This time he must be smooth or he'll be pulling rude_

_So he says,   
__"Please, can I just buy you a drink?   
__And I'll show you   
__That I'll do anything for one kiss  
__But before let me tell you this:"_

_"I've got this fantasy  
__Just between you and me  
__Where we can spend the night and all of the day  
__Doing all the things I just can't say  
__And in my fantasy  
__Your kiss is heavenly  
__So I'm trying to figure out any possible way   
__To make my fantasy come true one day...  
__Come true one day"_

_Come true one day... come true one day..._

___ --Can I Buy You a Drink by Hoobastank_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kagome Higurashi, age 18, was feeling extremely uncomfortable at the moment. Her face was turning red, her lungs were gasping for breath, her throat choking and her stomach being squeezed till she felt as if she were going to _die_.

"Uh, mom, you can let go of me now."

"Oh, honey! I'll miss you so much…"

"Mom…"

"You have to promise to write every day…"

"Mom…"

"And call every weekend to see if you're okay…"

"Mom…"

"And come back for Christmas and Thanksgiving…"

"_Mom_…"

"And if you're ready to come home any minute then just dial home…"

"**MOM!**"

Birds twittered outside the shrine. Kagome sighed.

Great. Her mother had to blast open like an uncapped fire hydrant at the _last minute_... She had thought everything was fine until now. The whole summer, even when her acception letter had arrived, her mother had been proud of her and had bragged about her oldest daughter going to one of the most prestigious colleges in Japan. She had helped Kagome pack, thrown a goodbye party _and_ did the speech, and was great, great, great like the greatest mother could ever do. But now... Ughf_,_ Mother,_ stop the blubbering_!

Even her friends weren't this bad, and Kagome's friends were the blubbery type. Ditzy, bubble-headed, sweet, airy, and fun. But understanding. And loyal. And always, always there for her. Sigh. She was going to miss Eri, Arimi, and Yuka. None of them were going to Tokyo University. They were all heading to the local colleges and closer, less harsh, ones. Well, she thought with a smile, they always _were_ the stupid ones...

Kagome, on the other hand, graduated top in her class and excelled in all her studies.

At the goodbye party, Eri, Arimi, and Yuka had sobbed like life was over for them, and left red-eyed. But they had not clinged and clutched her until she was breathless like the thirty-five year old woman who was her mother was doing to her now. Man, she was going to miss them.

"Mom, I haven't even _left_ yet. I'm not ready to come back home! I'll be fine, mom, promise. I can take care of myself," Kagome reassured her, though she didn't believe it was working by the way her mother kept fingering her bags as if she was going to fling them outside the window or burn them so she couldn't go. "Really. This is a big chance for me to go out and something I've really, _really_ been waiting for, and I'm not going to pass it up. I'll miss you too, but this is something I have to do," she said firmly, taking the straps of her bags from her mother and slinging them over her shoulders.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I guess you're right," she agreed as she ruffled her oldest daughter's midnight locks. "I just don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"Mom, Souta will be here for you. And grandpa," she added. She pecked her mother on the cheek. "I promise to write, call, email, visit, and I have packed everything. The cab's waiting outside. I have to go, okay? I'll visit as soon as I can?" She turned to her brother and her grandfather. "Bye, Souta!" She swooped down and pecked her brother on the cheek. "Take care of Buyo for me. And grandpa," she ran and gave him a hug. "Try to spend more time outdoors, okay? Away from your enchantments?" The cab honked. "Bye, Mom! Bye Souta! Bye Grandpa!" She rushed out the door.

"One way, Tokyo University," she said, as she climbed into the cab with her bags. It was a nice cab. Bright yellow and ugly on the outside, sweet leather on the inside.

"Yes, ma'am," the cabbie replied and revved the engine.

Kagome rolled down the window and waved to her mother one last time as the cab began to pick up speed. She kept on waving as the cab drove down the street and turned the corner.

Kagome Higurashi was on her way to college.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

So, _this_ was college.

Well, the campus was large enough. Buildings on the right, buildings on the left. More buildings behind and front, but you couldn't see much over the horizon. Lots of cars and students and random people hopping about, carrying books and such even though classes hadn't even started yet. Several cafe's up and down the street. Clogged traffic, plenty of stoplights, two-lane roads. This what he expected. Nothing more, nothing less.

Well, at least it was good to be away. His family never cared less about him, if whatever he had was a family, anyways. There was his father who was always locked up in his office, making important phone calls and going on business trips and meetings. There was never any throw-and-catching dad-and-son games when they were little. There was never any man-to-man talks when he was a teen. The most he had ever seen of his father was... never. It was always Bankoutsu, the butler, who ever said anything.

As for his brother, Sesshomaru, they acted as if they weren't even related. They despised each other, and that was it. They were only half-brothers, anyways.

Sesshomaru was older than him, too. He already owned his own company and had big business, so he was never around anyways.

His cell phone rang, but he ignored it. Probably Kikyou. Again. For the fifth time since he had left his mansion. Back in highschool, they were sweethearts. He was as obsessed with her as she was obsessed with him. But now... Well, nevermind, that wasn't worth thinking about now.

Inuyasha stepped out of his silver sports car and parked it into his parking slot. Dorm D, his little paper said. Room 409. He grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs. Damn. Room 409? Fourth floor. Hell lot of stairs. He removed his shades and revealed his amber, golden-honey eyes. He placed them on the top of his long, silver hair. He was wearing red, baggy pants and a white shirt. He hurried up the stairs to the fourth floor. This building seriously need elevators. Jogging up the stairs, he bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch where your going, wench," he scowled.

The girl picked herself up and angrily glared at him. "What do you mean, watch where _I'm_ going? _You_ bumped into me!"

"Feh," he replied. "Maybe you should stop staring at the ground and look where you're going, wench." He smirked. "Or are you too embaressed to show your ugly face?"

"Maybe you should dig a hole and die," the girl replied hotly, eyes flaring and shooting daggers at him. "And maybe it'd make the world a better place."

"Feh, stupid bitch," he muttered and brushed past her, leaving her fuming behind. He grinned wickedly to himself as he heard her began to mutter to herself about big-headed jerks and people who should die. Hell, she was kinda cute when she was angry. WAIT. What? No way...

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he found his room. 409, the dark oak door said with gold lettering against the pale, yellow tinted walls. He fished the key out of his pocket and inserted the key in, sliding the door noiselessly open. _Not bad_, he commented to himself. The room was small, dark, but cozy. Thick, white carpet stretched beyond the wooden flooring in the kitchen and the foyer. The shutters were closed and the place seemed relatively empty. There was an unoccupied kitchen on the left side, an open sitting room on the right, with a white sofa set and a TV set in front of it. Behind it all was a hallway that lead to, presumably, two bedrooms and a bathroom. He peeked in both. No occupants. "Guess my roommate isn't here yet," he said aloud, and dumped his stuff on the bed in the biggest room. He then went straight to the kitchen and began to make himself a pot of coffee.

He was sitting at the sofa, alone, when _click_, the door opened.

A man about eighteen, sturdyish, with jet black hair tied into a small ponytail and violet eyes. He wore a black, baggy pants and a purple muscle shirt, carrying two bags and opening the door wider to reveal more boxes. "Hey," he said breathlessly. "Am I in the right room?"

"Hey," Inuyasha said. "You must be Miroku Houshi?"

"Guess I am," Miroku replied and dropped his bags on the floor.

"I'm Inuyasha." He replied, not getting up from the sofa. "Need help?"

"Sure, why not." Miroku answered. "Thanks."

"No problem." Inuyasha got up. He went to the door and stared at Miroku's luggage. "What the hell do you have in all those boxes?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Yay! Done with my first chappie! I know it kinda sucked, but OH WELL! Keep reading! Readers get a cookie. Reviewers get a cookie _and_ a glass of milk. So be a good person and review. Whee. Thankies.


	2. The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note**: Yay! Second chapter up. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I know it was kinda short, so I'm working on this one. Woot. I hope the first one didn't bore you to death, because it was so unspecial and uninteresting. xo; Sorry.

**Reviewers**: Woot! I love you all. gives a glass of milk and a cookie for everyone Thanks to Japanese-Dragon, for my _very first reviewer_! Thanks to everybody else too. I promise to write more and make a better and interesting chapter, with more fluff! Yays!

**Disclaimer**: Much to my dislike and resent, I do not own Inuyasha & Co. Must make $$$ to buy them. goes off to pickpocket strangers on the road

**Summary: **High school is finally over. Summer's swept and gone, and Tokyo University is a bus ride away. _College_. It's time to start grown-up life, and throw away all the high school dilemmas. Ready for anything. I think. Wait. Who are you? Pairings: I/K, M/S, S/R, everybody else can go down the drain (except for kawaii Shippo! ).****

**Rating**: PG13. For Inuyasha's bad mouth (and a bit of Kagome's ), and fluffyness!

* * *

**Can I Buy You a Drink?**

_By Blurreth_

Chapter Two – The Girl Next Door

_She may not be Marilyn Monroe   
__And she may not be the cutest girl I know   
__It's how she makes me feel not how she looks   
__One smile from her heart   
__That's all it took _

_The girl next door is not the girl next door   
__The girl next door is not the girl next door   
__The girl next door is not the girl next door   
__She's the girl I'd stay home for _

_I__f I had the courage I'd ring her bell   
__But if she answered what story would I tell   
__My window's become her picture frame   
__But this painting doesn't even have a name_

_ -Girl Next Door by Drake Bell_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As Inuyasha and Miroku finished putting their stuff away in the cabinets, the doorbell rang.

_Ding-dong_.

"Get it," Inuyasha nodded to Miroku, who had already become friendly acquaintance to be rude to them.

"No." Miroku said, holding up two suitcases. "I'm busy, you get it."

Inuyasha sighed and went to the door. From behind it they could hear voices. Female voices. "Gotta fan club?" he grinned at Miroku.

"Not that I know of," Miroku replied evenly. "Well at least not here. They couldn't have followed me, could they?"

"Then it must be mine," Inuyasha grinned and swung open the door.

In front of him were two pretty girls. One had straight, ebony locks with bangs, pulled together in a firm ponytail with a red band. She had chocolate-brown eyes with magenta eye shadow over it, and was wearing a green, long skirt with a white and magenta top. She was listening to the other girl, who was talking loudly with a bit of fierce tone. "He was such a big-headed, fat-assed, no dick jerk…" She turned when the door open. "OH MY GOD, THAT'S **HIM**!"

Oh, shit.

It was the girl he had bumped into earlier. She had midnight tresses that trailed down her back, loose and lovely. She was wearing tight black jeans and a baby blue top that accented her curves perfectly. Her bright blue eyes were a bit angry and shocked. _Wow, she's pretty_.

"Eh," Inuyasha coughed. "Can I help you?"

Miroku heard all this and grinned. "Big headed, fat assed, no dick jerk? Are you referring to Inuyasha?" He stepped up from behind Inuyasha and spotted the two ladies. "Hello," he said the girl with the ponytail. "What might your lovely name be?"

The girl eyed him suspiciously. "Sango Yasashisa," she answered.

Miroku bowed. "My name is Miroku, and this is my roommate Inuyasha. Are you our next door neighbors?"

"Unfortunately," Sango's roommate snapped, still glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you staring at me for, bitch," Inuyasha said, annoyed. "It was your fault, anyways, not looking where you're going… Feh, serves you right for being stupid…"

"Psfht. Stupid, fat-faced idiot…"

"Wench!"

"Loser!"

"Retard!"

"Homo-sexual!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Jackass!"

"Go fuck a…"

"**PERVERT!"**

::SMACK::

Kagome and Inuyasha both turned with raised eyebrows from their argument to see Sango standing, slightly panting and hand raised in the air. Miroku was on the floor, swirly-eyed and unconscious.

"Um, is everything okay…?" Kagome asked.

"That pervert! That no-good, dumb, cheating, playboy! He, he… He touched my butt!" Sango glared at the unconscious Miroku on the floor.

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped. ' Heheh…

"Feh, stupid houshi," Inuyasha muttered. He grabbed and ice bucket from the kitchen and dumped it on the monk.

"Urggg…" Miroku awoke, groggy. "What happened?"

"You groped me, you disgusting, filthy pervert!" Sango shrieked. She kicked Miroku. Hard. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Uh… My hand slipped?"

Inuyasha snorted loudly.

Sango began to screech and Miroku answered stupidly, still wobbly from his unconciousness. They were beginning to make quite a racket. "Want to go to my place until this thing clears up?" Kagome muttered to Inuyasha.

"Would love to," Inuyasha muttered back, and both of them slipped out of the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"…And this is my room," Kagome showed him her bedroom. When she had arrived the room was bleak and white and empty, so she had decorated it. Now mostly everything – the objects, the bed covers, the pillowcases – was a light green that filled the room with a cozy atmosphere. The walls were covered with pictures of her family and posters of random things. The rest were stuffed animals.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Wow, you must miss your family," he teased. "Big baby."

Kagome pouted. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Am not am not am not am not…"

Are too! Are too are too are too are too are too…"

Kagome was first to finally stop to catch a breath.

"Hah! I win," Inuyasha said proudly.

"Yeah, right," Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed him down to the floor. "Arrogant jerk."

"Feh."

"Want some lemonade?" Kagome asked him. "I think I have some in the kitchen. I'm starving, anyways." She check her watch. "Wow, it's noon. No wonder, must be lunchtime. Do you want to stay to eat?"

"Depends on what it is," Inuyasha replied gruffly. "Don't try to food poison me," he added suspiciously.

Kagome grinned wickedly. Then she ran off to the kitchen.

Inuyasha sighed and looked around the bedroom. This girl was obsessed with her family. _She must have a great family_, he thought. _Probably will call them every night and write them letters and send them packages…_ He wondered what it would be like if sent his brother a present from Tokyo. He sighed. His brother would probably burn it or send it back, thinking it was a bomb or something. If only… Wait, he wasn't beginning to be envious of this girl's family, was he?

_No self-pity_.

That was the first thing he had learned since his mother died. Don't ever cry, because it makes you weak. Don't wish for another life, or else you'll live and die for another one. You're motherless. So what? Take care of yourself. You've got other things to think about. No time for mothers or fathers or family at all.

Inuyasha thought back to when he was seven, he had gotten accepted as the lead role in the Christmas play. He had been so happy when he had come home, he raced straight to his father's office, even though he knew he wasn't allowed to. So what? His father would be proud, right?

Wrong.

"Bankoutsu, why is the child in my office?" his father had demanded into his phone when Inuyasha had quieted down. Inuyasha had run into the office, exclaiming he had gotten the part, and all his father had done was stare at him for a few minutes before picking up the phone and calling his personal butler to take him away.

He hadn't even said a _word_ to Inuyasha.

That night, Inuyasha had cried. And it was the last time he ever did, too. That was his motto from then on. Don't put all your love in somebody, because they can just pick it up and _tear_ it up into pieces.

There was only one exception. _Kikyou_.

About a year and a half ago, Inuyasha had met Kikyou. She was beautiful, popular, and seemed to understand him. Or so he thought. They were still going out, but about half a year ago he had begun losing interest in her. All she wanted to talk about was her stupid girlish problems and who was doing what and gossip, gossip, revenge. And all the expensive gifts and presents for her birthday. He had thrown a surprise birthday party for her last year that cost about two million for the whole damn thing, because her friends insisted she would love him if he did. Later, he found out that it was Kikyou who told her friends to tell him that.

_I'll break up with her_, he decided. _Sometime_.

_If I meet somebody new, or something. _

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen. "Ramen's ready!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Woot! Done with my second chapter. Sorry if my chapters are short or whatever. Yeah. =/ Please review! Wheee. If you read I'll give half a noodle. If you review I'll give you WHOLE! =)

**Ja Ne!**

**Blurreth**


	3. Sango's Secret and Tomatoes

**Author's Note:** Yayay! Third chappie up… (: Happiness. Lol, I do update fast, don't I? Eager writer… Whee. –gives everybody a noodle- Anyways. Yeah, I'm making Miroku a bit of a wimp. Hehe, it spices up the story, doesn't it? Anyways, I have some stuff in store for him and Sango coming up… _Plus_, it's like Inuyasha and Kagome, where Inuyasha is big and strong, and Sango and Miroku, where _Sango_ is big and strong. So it all works out. (: By the way, all of them are calling Miroku a monk because of his last name – houshi.

**Reviewers:** You know I LOVE you guys, right? So keep the review rolling in! Lol, I'm glad you all are enjoying my first fanfic. (: I'll try to get the plot going a little faster, but I think it'll mostly be small plots around the _whole_ idea of Inuyasha and Kagome getting together, and same with Miroku and Sango. I promise to add Sessho and Rin sometime. I hope my second chappie wasn't as sucky as the first one, and same with this one.

**Summary: ** High school is finally over. Summer's swept and gone, and Tokyo University is a bus ride away. _College_. It's time to start grown-up life, and throw away all the high school dilemmas. Ready for anything. I think. Wait. Who are you? Pairings: I/K, M/S, S/R, everybody else can go down the drain (except for kawaii Shippo!).

**Rated: **PG13. For unclean mouths and a bit of lovey-dovey kissy-kissy? ;D

**And now, on the with the story! **

* * *

**Can I Buy You a Drink?**

_By Blurreth_

Chapter Three – Sango's Secret and Tomatoes

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight   
She must have done something wrong tonight   
The living room becomes a boxing ring   
It's time to run when you see him   
Clenching his hands   
She's just a woman   
Never Again   
_

_I hear her scream, from down the hall   
Amazing she can even talk at all   
She cries to me, Go back to bed   
I'm terrified that she'll wind up   
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman   
Never Again   
_ _Been there before, but not like this   
Seen it before, but not like this   
Never before have I ever   
Seen it this bad   
She's just a woman   
Never Again _   
  
_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell   
It starts to sting as it starts to swell   
She looks at you, she wants the truth   
It's right out there in the waiting room   
With those hands   
Lookin just as sweet as he can   
Never Again_

_ --Never Again by Nickelback_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"But, dear Sango, shouldn't you be flattered?" Miroku whimpered.

"Flattered my ass!" Sango shouted back. "Have you no respect for women?"

"Of course I do! My apologies, dear Sango, my hand must have slipped south unconsciously, while I was busy thinking about other things!"

Sango eyed him suspiciously.

"Besides, you liked it, right?"

"You **dumb, stupid MONK!**" Sango slapped him hard, leaving a red handprint on his face. "Would _any_ girl be that thick to believe your pathetic lies?!"

Miroku thought hard.

"Well, maybe not any, but, dear Sango, I am simply telling the truth…"

"And **don't** call me dear Sango!"

"How about my lady?"

"**NO!**"

"How about your beautifulness?"

Sango gritted her teeth. "HOW DENSE CAN YOU GET?"

"Pretty dense, my love."

"**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE NICNAMES?**! Why, I never…" she sputtered, face turning into a darkening red. Then she just made a sort of growling and annoyed noise in her throat as she stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

Miroku simply stared at the door for a second. _What did I do...?_ Then he sighed. "Violent girl," he mumbled. "Extremely sexy, violent girl…" he said to himself, shaking his head. But then he grinned pervertedly. "But it was worth it."

Suddenly he realized he was alone in his dorm. Where was Inuyasha? Miroku looked around, gave a frightened yelp, and dashed out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"And then there's Eri, she was always the head-bloated one…" Kagome giggled to herself. She smiled at Inuyasha, who was sitting across from her. They were both sitting at the breakfast table in front of the big window in the kitchen, slurping up bowls of ramen (whom Kagome found Inuyasha had a great interest for) and talking about talking about their old, high-school lives. Well, mostly Inuyasha slurping the ramen and Kagome talking, but whatever.

The door clicked open. Sango came in, still red with anger and furiously muttering to herself about a certain perverted houshi we all love.

"Hello, Sango-Chan," Kagome said cautiously as Sango seated herself at the table and grabbed a bowl of ramen and began shoving it into her mouth with her chopsticks at an incredible speed.

"Wow, and people call me a nasty eater," Inuyasha muttered.

"He is such an **idiot!**" Sango exclaimed suddenly slamming her hand on the table. The windows and the bowls on the table rattled.

"I know," Inuyasha said dryly.

"I mean, guys can be such perverts!" Sango continued. "No good, filthy perverts…"

"Not all guys," Inuyasha defended quickly.

"No respect for women, some men. None at all. Treat like women are nothing…"

"I'm a man," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"They're all such **MORONS**!" Sango cried out. "Retardes, losers, bitches, assholes…"

Inuyasha coughed loudly.

"Sango-Chan," Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think you're, uh, how would say this… OVERREACTING?!"

"I agree," Inuyasha put in.

"Shut up, moron," Sango flashed her eyes angrily at him. "You have a dick. Your opinion doesn't count."

"I have rights you know…"

"Get out," Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to bullshit the entire male fraction of the human race against a brick wall. You're ruining my concentration."

Inuyasha whimpered and looked pleadingly at Kagome.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm on her side with this one."

Inuyasha remained motionless.

"I said, **get the hell out of here**!" Sango screeched and threw a bowl of ramen at him. He ducked and raced for the door.

"San-Chan, calm down," Kagome insisted. "Why does it bother you so much anyways?"

"He… he _touched _me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Welcome to reality. Sango, there are lots of perverted guys out there… At one point in your life, one of them is going to grope you. Deal with it. Just let it go."

Sango sighed. "I guess you're right, Kagome-Chan. It's just… Well, I don't know why it gets on my nerves so much… It sort of reminds me of, well…" She hesitated. "Never mind," she said quickly.

"Reminds you of _what_?" Kagome persisted.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing… Just forget I said anything…" Sango mumbled.

"You know I'm always there for you…" Kagome started.

"Uh-huh…"

"And if you need to tell me anything just spill…"

"Sure…"

"And I'll always listen, because you're my best friend…"

"Absolutely…"

"Because we're roommates, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"So…"

::silence::

"**So hurry up and tell me!**"

"Aww…" Sango moaned. "I thought you were my friend. I thought friends we're supposed to support each other, right?"

"**Yeah**…" Kagome said indignantly. " And something's **bothering** you so I'm making it my business to find out what, because I'm your _friend_ and I _care _for you."

"Blah… **Fine**."

…

"Sango, I'm waiting."

"Grr. Fine. I hope you die," Sango muttered. "Daddy."

"What?"

"Daddy."

"I can't hear you…"

"**DADDY.**"

"Oh, okay. What about daddy?" Kagome inquired questioningly.

"He reminded me of my daddy."

"How? I mean, what? How does Miroku remind you of your dad? Miroku was like groping you and your father… **Oh my God**."

Sango squeezed her eyes shut.

"**Oh my God… Did he?**"

Mumble.

"I can't hear you, Sango."

"_Yes_…"

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Have you told anybody? Does he still do it? For how long? Has anybody found out? What about your mother? Do you need a counselor? You know what I said about always being there for you, remember, because I always will be…"

"Kagome!" Sango said, irritated. She sighed. "Yeah, I shouldn't have told you this. You have to **promise **not to tell, because I haven't told anybody, and I have my reasons. I'll tell you the whole thing.

"My mother died when I was two, when my little brother, Kohaku, was born. My father mourned over her death for five whole years. I always wished that my father would get out of his little trance. I was little then, and he was no fun. I always cleaned the house and took care of Kohaku while my father cried in his bedroom over old letters and pictures of my mom.

"Then, one day, Daddy came home superiorly happy. He was completely blissful, and if he was, so was I. I thought I could _finally_ be in a perfect and happy family, even though my mother was already gone. Well, I found out that Daddy had found a job somewhere, but he never said where. But I didn't care. I was happy for him and I did everything he told me to do, even when he came home tired and exhausted and short.

"Well, later I found out that Daddy had not actually gotten a job at all, but he started drinking. I didn't know this at first, so I did everything for him that I could and supported him the most. Even when he started… Touching me, I let him, because I was behind him 100% of the way. That's what I told myself, anyways.

"Well, the touching continued, and it got worse and worse and worse, and soon it started to hurt. I was seven when this all started, and I couldn't know less. When Daddy threatened me, I believed it, and I never told a soul. I was too scared."

Kagome gasped. "Does he still...?"

Sango shook her head. "Last year, my dad came home one night so drunk that he collapsed on the front door step. I carefully brought him upstairs and set him on the bed. He never woke up again."

Kagome nearly fainted. "Is he still there?" Kagome was particularly squeamish.

"No," Sango answered softly. "A week afterwards I buried him in our backyard. I take care of Kohaku by myself now. I still go to school and stuff. Nobody knows he died. Nobody knows, except for Kohaku and I."

"How'd you get to college, then?" Kagome asked curiously.

"That was the best thing," Sango said proudly. "I did well at my schoolwork and got accepted into Tokyo University. I was happy, because I could start a whole new life over here and forget about that old smelly place. But the problem was Kohaku. I didn't want to leave him. But he said he could take care of himself, so I let him. I still make him write every day though," Sango grinned. "He's 16, you know. Still a baby."

Kagome laughed. "Tell me about it. I got a brother too, his name's Sota, age 16. He's like some kind of video-game maniac."

"Ooh! I know!" Sango nodded. "Kohaku is such a freak when it comes to video games! It's what his whole life _revolves_ around." Sango shook her head.

Sango and Kagome laughed together.

"Well, just don't mention it to anybody, okay?" Sango said after awhile. "Promise?"

"I promise," Kagome nodded. "But it doesn't stop _you_ from telling anybody."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sango shook her head. "I'd just like to leave it in the past. It's already been a year, and I think I'm shaping up a little."

Kagome hugged Sango. "Well, it's your decision."

"Thanks," Sango nodded. But then she turned the evil eye on Kagome. "But if you tell anybody… Especially Inuyasha and Miroku."

"I won't tell anybody! Cross my heart!"

"And speaking of Inuyasha… What's been going on between you and him?"

Kagome turned bright red suddenly. "Nothing! Why do you ask?"

Sango laughed. "Well, I don't know, when I stormed in you and Inuyasha looked so cozy together… I was wondering if I had jumped in on something. You like him, don't you?"

Kagome turned redder. "Do not!"

Sango simply laughed and winked.

"Well," Kagome said slowly. "What about you and Miroku? You can tell he has a thing for you already." She grinned wickedly.

"WHAT?! How can you say that? I _hate_ that perverted monk!"

This time it was Kagome's turn to laugh. "Suuuure."

Sango turned bright pink.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Miroku and Inuyasha sucked in their breath. The yelling had quieted down for about half an hour already, but they were still expecting Sango to lash out at them and Kagome to scream something about privacy as soon as they entered the room.

It was getting boring though, standing outside the door, trying to listen through the keyhole. Once or twice a by passer passed by, and Inuyasha had to glare them down while Miroku waved innocently.

Twitching his ears, Inuyasha breathed and pushed the door open, Miroku closely behind, half-expecting to be greeted with screams and shouts and yellings and objects thrown at them.

Silence.

Opening their eyes, they saw what they saw.

Kagome and Sango, sitting at the table, pink as pale roses and making extremely accurate imitations of two ripe tomatoes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **Wheee. This is one of my longer chapters. I was going to make it longer but then I decided to cut it into two chapters. (: Well, I hope you enjoyed! Now please please please review! Thankies! –gives everybody a ducky-


	4. Li Odio

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha & Co. I do not own Mercedes Benz either. I do not own October by Evanescence either.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile! Well, school's out, so I have plenty of time to work on the fanfic. (: Anyways, I've been having a bit of writer's block for awhile… But I've got it all in the bag. Woot. O.o; Hey, I was thinking, if Inuyasha meant Dog Demon… Isn't Inuyasha a hanyou? Just worth the thought.

**Reviewers:** Hmm, I got a few comments/questions, so I will reply to them here.

_Lady Lilacks_ – Unaware of her own being, Kagome is developing a bit of a crush on Inuyasha, even though she doesn't know. Plus, Kagome is pretty uncomfortable about guys, having a lame history with guys (later in this chapter or the next I'll bring it up, I suppose), and not used to having crushes. And Kagome's a shy girl, which tops it all off. That's why she's blushing. (:

_Japanese Dragon_ – Yes, I am a girl. XD

_Lucifer's Garden_ – Man, you all are having some serious analyzations on my fic. XP I guess Kagome is kind of an unpredictable person, really forgiving and forgetting easy things. Gets into fights a lot but it's mostly just playful fun. Kagome's just jumping around, I think I need to settle her down on a main personality.

Haha, only three, but whatever. I thought I just had to answer them.

**Summary: ** High school is finally over. Summer's swept and gone, and Tokyo University is a bus ride away. _College_. It's time to start grown-up life, and throw away all the high school dilemmas. Ready for anything. I think. Wait. Who are you? Pairings: I/K, M/S, S/R, everybody else can go down the drain (except for kawaii Shippo!).

**Rated:** PG13. Cause someone needs to stick a bar of soap in our favorite inu hanyou. :D

* * *

**Can I Buy You a Drink?**

_By Blurreth_

Chapter Four – Li Odio

_And I wonder day to day  
I don't like you anyway  
I don't need your shit today  
You pathetic in your own way  
I feel for you  
better fuckin' go away  
I will behave  
I'm doing the best I ever did  
I'm doing the best that I can  
Now go away  
I don't need to fantasize  
You are my pets all the time  
I don't mind if you go blind  
You get what you get  
Until you're through with my life_

_ Whatever by Godsmack_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha checked his watch. "What's taking them so long?" he muttered to Miroku, who was sitting on the lovely green leather sofa in the girl's dorm room.

Miroku shrugged. "Beats me, how long have they been in there?"

"Bout an hour," Inuyasha replied gruffly. "What the hell are they doing in there, we're going to be late."

"Well, it's your fault, you said to probably dress up."

Both the guys were dressed more than usual. Inuyasha wore a red, tucked in, collared button-up long-sleeve shirt, black pants, and a stiff shouldered jacket. Miroku wore the same tucked in shirt, only a shade of dark blue, and khaki pants. Their faces were shaven and hair carefully groomed, and smelling quite nicely for the average dirt-crawling man.

"How is it my fault?" Inuyasha demanded. "We aren't going to a night club, so I wouldn't say not to, but does it take an hour to dress."

Miroku sighed. "You know women, they're always dressing up like that..." And his eyes went starry at the thought of more perverted things.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Wish they'd hurry up..." he grumbled. He was actually looking forward for the evening.

Miroku tutted. "You sound eager," Miroku grinned. "Thinking of spending a lovely evening with Kagome?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled.

Miroku chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm not so eager about this idea," he confessed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

His silver-haired roomate snorted. "Unless you get your perverted ideas in the way."

His reply left Miroku to ponder.

"Ah, where are those damn girls," Inuyasha snarled, annoyed. "What the fuck..."

"Shut up," Kagome called out, entering the room. "We're done."

Kagome and Sango both stood in the entrance to the hallway connecting the bedrooms to the kitchen, living room, and dining room. Kagome stood in the front, hands on her hips, eyebrow twitching, with a slightly annoyed expression on her face from Inuyasha's impatience. Despite the fact of her current mood, Kagome looked **gorgeous**. Her raven hair was done into a luscious, fancy, yet casual bun with stray strands over her blue-gray smokey eyes. A bit of eyeliner and mascara was applied, barely visible, and it also appeared that Kagome was wearing a bit of white eye shadow, blush, and light pink lipstick. She wore a dark sky blue button-up top with a wide collar and long, flared sleeves, that was tight enough to accent her curves perfectly but not give her any sort of slut-ish look. She wore a knee-length black skirt that hugged her hips and showed off her slender legs. Around her neck was a diamond necklace and a set bracelet, black pearl earrings and a silver band around her lightly polished pinkie. She wore thin heeled black heels, perfecting the outfit.

Sango had her chocolate brown hair running free down her shoulders, combed and straightened. She wore a white mini dress and white, tight pants with a patch-worked scarf over her shoulders, arraying different shades of purple. Make-up on this creature was applied as well – thick mascara and eyeliner around the eyes, purple eyeshadow on the lids. A paler blush was put on Sango than Kagome, on brought out the intensity of her deep set of eyes. A light, clear lip gloss was smeared perfectly on Sango's lips. Around her neck was a black string with a boomerang shaped ornament that hung from it. Sango's feet were accessorized with white leather heels.

Inuyasha and Miroku stared in perfect awe of the two ladies. Jaws hanging two feet below what normal jaws can usually hang, drool trickling out of their mouths.

Sango and Kagome stared back evenly and awkwardly.

Suddenly, Miroku snapped out of it. He ran forward and grabbed Sango's hand. "Sango, m'lady, will you please bear my child?"

Okay, nevermind, maybe he wasn't out of his trance yet.

Sango sweatdropped.

"**DIE**!!"

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed dramatically.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango trotted out into the parking lot. "You guys wait here," Inuyasha instructed. "I'll drive the car up. Then he disappeared into the mass of cars."

Two minutes later, a flashy, shiny silver convertible sports car Mercedes drove up. Sango and Kagome gasped. Miroku grinned unpervertedly. Inuyasha's mouth widened into a smile, and he boasted, "Check this baby out."

Miroku began talking animatedly about cars as he slid into the front seat beside Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome jumped in the back and bounced lightly on the soft, leathery seats. Inuyasha richocheted out of the lot and onto the highway. Everyone was still talking.

_Wish they would damn well shut up_, Inuyasha thought wearily. He pulled out a CD out of the case with one hand still on the wheel and slid it into the player. It was silent for a second, and while everyone was still talking endlessly, the music gave one loud thump and began.

Hah, that shut everybody up.

A loud, feminine voice filled the car and beyond. Inuyasha, having it on full volume, began humming along to the music.

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again.  
  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)   
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.  
  
I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.  
  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)   
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.  
  
Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.  
  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)   
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)   
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

"That's pretty," Kagome suddenly said after the song.

Inuyasha looked at her closely from the review mirror. "You think?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer.

"So, where are you taking us anyways?" Sango asked impatiently.

"Piacere Dell'Alimento," Inuyasha replied, with a perfect Italian tongue.

"Oh, that new fancy, expensive Italian restauraunt that just opened downtown? I heard it was booked for like a month," Miroku said with raised eyebrows.

Inuyasha coughed. "I guess they had an open space just for tonight," he shifted uneasily in his seat.

"A fancy Italian restauraunt?" Kagome asked. "And **why** are you treating us out to dinner at expensive, reserved restauraunts again?"

Inuyasha tapped his fingers impatiently on the wheel at a red light. "I said I was sorry about bumping into you in the hall," he mumbled. "And by the way, it'll be nice to get to know each other..?"

"Yeah," Miroku put in. "And I'd like to say sorry for, er, groping you, Sango," he added quickly, glancing at Sango.

Sango looked out the window.

They arrived in front of Piacere Dell'Alimento a few minutes later, with Inuyasha's quick and sleek driving. The all stepped out of the car and looked up at the restaurant.

"Wow..." Kagome breathed.

It was a huge place, with yellow brick sidewalks and adobe walls, red slabbed low rooftops, and ivy and red flowers crawling up the sides. It looked straight out of a photographic visual of Italy. The doors were wide and luxurious, two doormen stood straight as a stick with tuxedos and thin mustaches. Kagome, who had wondered if she had been too formally dressed, wished that she had brought a gown as Cinderella or something like that.

Inside, they were led to their reserved table that Inuyasha had called in for (and supposedly bribed), ordered two bottles of fine wine, and began to nibble and chat over appetizers.

"This is fabulous," Kagome sighed. "I'm on my own in some clearly high-class Italian restauraunt, _not_ having to drag Souta and my crazy grandfather along."

"I know what you mean," Sango nodded. "It was always Kohaku, Kohaku, Kohaku. Kohaku wants this, Kohaku wants that, Kohaku wants that new video game, Kohaku wants that new bike, Kohaku 'acidentally' got detention..."

"I think you would be a great mother," Miroku said, starry-eyed.

Sango glared at him.

"Well, just buy it for him," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Huh?" Sango looked at him.

"The video game," Inuyasha said, impatiently. "Just buy it for him and it'll keep him busy for a couple days, right?"

Sango laughed and shook her head. "The most two hours," she chuckled to herself. "Kohaku can beat a whole game in ten minutes."

"And besides," Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. "Not everyone's a rich-boy long haired frat like you are."

Sango and Miroku ooohed.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Run that by me again?'

"Frat," Kagome snapped at him.

"Hey, I'm treating you out to dinner, so show me some love, okay?" Inuyasha grinned easily. He pointed to the floor. "So you can stand right there and start worshipping..."

"You idiot!" Kagome yelled, earning some stares and murmurs from the rest of the restauraunt.

"Shut up," Inuyasha hissed. "Stop making such a scene, people are staring." He grabbed her wrist and yanked her out the door.

"Let go of me... you... bastard," Kagome growled as she struggled against his force. He was too strong, though. An icy breath of air met her hot cheeks as the silver doors slid open, and she was pulled out into the autumn night.

Safely outside and with no one around to hear, Inuyasha turned on Kagome with an angry flame in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Inuyasha yelled. "I treat you out to an expensive dinner, which you, for most normal people, get about only a few times in a lifetime, and then you_ insult_ me in front of everybody? And not only that, but you make a huge scene and force me to drag you out of the restauraunt before they kick us out?"

"Oh, so that's what it's about," Kagome snapped. Then added sarcastically, "Yeah, I just love publicity stunts to ruin people's reputations in the middle of fancy Italian restauraunts. I don't _care_ if you get all hot-flush embaressed in front of people who have lots of money, but _you do not insult_..."

"What happened to courtesy?" Inuyasha interruppted, yelling. "Dumb wenches like you, think they're right about _everything_..."

Kagome turned a deep red, flushing half because of embaressment and half because of anger. She struggled to keep her mood clear. "Yeah, well you don't just insult my friend like that! Go around, practically _throwing_ your money around in other people's faces. You just don't tell somebody to buy things when you _know_ they can't afford them, just to boost your ego! Money doesn't always solve everybody's problems! Not like _yours_... 'Ooh, I'm sad, I'm going to go buy a new exquisite private houseboat and a cruise to the Carribbean to cheer my up,'" she imitated him. "Not everybody's like that! You know what she's been through? She's got more on her mind then to buy some silly video game! Her fa..." Kagome suddenly stopped.

"Fa... ther? Did what?" Inuyasha inquired, confused.

"Never mind." Kagome mumbled, blushing. "You wouldn't know. _Or care_," she added menancingly.

"Oh?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "So now you expect me to feel all sad and sorry for some dumb reason I don't even know about? You expect me to apologize because I waas wrong and you were **right** for something I have no idea or any clue about? Yeah, well I won't! For all I know, you could be making this up to make me seem like a loser! You're such a pitiful creature, making up things to make yourself feel better about yourself," he smirked.

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed, lip trembling. "**Shut up!** You don't know the half of it! You don't know anything! You're just some thick headed pretty boy swimming in a pile of money from your lovely father! Check in with the program, Inuyasha! Just because your father..."

"Oh, and suddenly my father in the World's Greatest Dad?" Inuyasha sneered, provoked by the mere mention of his father. "You think we go fishing on weekends and camping during the summer and skiing in the winter?" he shouted. "You think? Well, you thought wrong! You don't know me, so bitch off!"

"Well, at least your father doesn't treat you like some fucked up pleasure item!" she screamed, then suddenly clamped a cold hand over her mouth, eyes wide and her face pale.

"Sango's father..." Inuyasha whispered. "Treats her like.. _what?_"

"No!" Kagome cried out. "No, **nothing!** I was just... I wasn't..." But then she burst out crying, fearful.

"Oh, stop it," Inuyasha said irritably. "I can't stand it when damn pathetic girls like you cry."

Kagome glared at him. Well, at lesast she tried to, but she kept on having to blink her eyes from the tears that were falling faster down her cheeks, and sniffle and sob. Soon, she was downright bawling, and had to kneel over and drop to the sidewalk on her knees, the pavement ruining her new, pretty outfit, because of the sharp intakes of breath she was heaving.

She kneeled down, her face smeared with make-up, her hair tangled, eyes red, outfit ruined, and was there, crying.

For a moment, there was silence, besides the sniffles and sobs, and he stared at her and laughed.

Inuyasha laughed and laughed and laughed, laughed, **laughed**.

Kagome looked up at him, tears still streaming out of her eyes.

Inuyasha was bending over, exploding with fits of laughter. His own amber eyes were shining with tears as well, and as they slid open, glimpsed at her, they slid shut as he burst into laughter again. Kagome thought they never looked uglier.

_Do you... do you think I look funny? When I'm crying? _

"Have you realized," Inuyasha replied, with a wide smile playing on his lips when he was done laughing, standing to his full height against what looked like a cowering, pathetic little girl. "How sympathetically **ugly** you look?" He laughed again, tossed his precious silver hair, and stalked towards the restauaraunt.

Silence, except for the few thudding footsteps of Inuyasha strutting towards the door.

"_Li odio_," Kagome gritted under her teeth between sobs. "_Li odio. Arrivederci_."

Inuyasha paused, right at the door. His smile faded.

"_Li odio,_" Inuyasha murmured back. "And may I hope to never see your ugly face again."

"Go to hell."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Alright. That's the end of my chappie. Sorry it's shooooort. Hope you liked it, though. Anyways, for your reference, and if you haven't figured it out yet, _Li Odio_ means, "I Hate You," in Italian. _Arrivederci_ means "Goodbye" in Italian. Now please review!

Ja Ne!  
--Blurreth


	5. It's Hard to Say Sorry

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is. Chapter 5. Sorry if last chapter was a bit… depressing. I'm sorry to say that this one is a bit as well, but it perks up at the end, I promise. Haha. Well, I don't want to ramble on too long up here, because I bet most of you skim past this part anyways, so along you go!

**Reviews**: As you all know, I adore each and every one of you, -pets- ; Here's a few answers to your reviews.

_Amber Tinted –_ I know, Inuyasha can be an asshole sometimes. But that's why we love him, don't we? ; Thanks for reading the fic so far and reviewing every chapter! –gives you a cookie-

_i c u starin – _Thanks! Well, here am I updating, so I hope you enjoy! Don't worry, this chapter isn't as depressing as chapter four, but still bit on the sad side. I'm sure they'll both perk up, won't they?

_Nicole – _Well then, I'm pleased to say chapter five is up for your reading. Enjoy!

_vi3tdream27 _– I'm very much flattered. x) Happy that you're enjoying the fic!

_Matt MacGyver Santini_ – Really? To tell you the truth, I'm not Italian at all. I just like the language, so I looked up a few words and used them in my fic. Being Italian, that's cool.

_Ryuu of the Broken Light_ – Inuyasha is just being bad. xP I'm sure he'll perk up sometime. And I promise I won't copy your swearword! Yeah, I have a few friends that invent swearwords, too. (I don't.) There's one that my friend calls 'Dagnamnit.' Is a combination between Dangit and Damnit. O.o;

Well, there you are. Sorry if I didn't answer your review. I will sometime.

**Disclaimer**: Again, I do not own Inuyasha & Co. –grumbles-****

**Summary**: High school is finally over. Summer's swept and gone, and Tokyo University is a bus ride away. _College_. It's time to start grown-up life, and throw away all the high school dilemmas. Ready for anything. I think. Wait. Who are you? Pairings: I/K, M/S, S/R, everybody else can go down the drain (except for kawaii Shippo! ).****

**Rated**: PG13. For sensuality and language. So there! All you little kiddies shoo!

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Can I Buy You a Drink?**

_By Blurreth_

Chapter Five – It's Hard to Say Sorry

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel  
  
Touching you, touching me  
Touching you, God you're touching me  
  
I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!  
  
I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everything is A.OK!_

_ I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, fuming.

It had been a week since the lovely event at the Italian restaurant. The two had not spoken, not even looked at each other, since. It was a curious thing to see them now – as one entered the room, the other would leave abruptly. If forced to be in each other's presence, they would both scowl and fall silent, carefully and deliberately missing each other's gaze, while Sango and Miroku chatted.

Speaking of Sango and Miroku, they had been seeing each other quite often. Too often. Sango was always at the boys' dormitory for 'educational' reasons, as classes were about to begin soon. And Miroku was always over at their place for a reason Kagome knew not about.

"I don't know, random reasons, I guess," Sango would shrug and scowl at the same time, and suddenly become interested in her dark pink chipped fingernails, when Kagome asked her.

"Oh, yeah right," Kagome would answer, but not jokingly. "You two are becoming great buds, aren't you?"

"Whatever," a dark tint matching her fingernails would creep up her cheeks. Noticing the slight bitterness in her roommate's voice, Sango asked suspiciously. "What's against it for you?"

"Oh, like you'll ever notice when you start dating Miroku," Kagome snapped. Then, under her breath, "Too busy having fun being groped by a certain perverted monk, **pretending** not to like it."

Sango heard. "Spit it out, Kags, and stop being a bitch."

"Oh, and you think **I'm **the one being a bitch?" Kagome answered, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"**Yes**," Sango replied defiantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, snuggled deeper into the velvet sofa, and returned to the book she was reading – _The Artist's Eye, Volume III: Patterns and Shapes_ by Ernie Macmillian.

Unsatisfied with the silence, Sango glared fiercely at the pretty, raven-haired girl. "How the hell am **I** being a bitch?"

"I suppose you being a insensitive whore might have to do with it," Kagome answered coldly.

Sango flushed angrily.

"You think _I'm_ being an insensitive whore? Look at yourself! You lock yourself in your room and in our place, always buried in some stupid book, refuse rudely every trip to the mall or a restaurant I offer, won't answer anything I ask you without starting a fight! Honestly, you're really getting on my nerves."

Kagome bit her lip.

"And you know what? I've tried, Kagome. I've really tried. I've done everything I could to make you cheery again. You know, from the first day I met you, I thought you were going to be great, like the best roommates and friends ever. But after that… Fight, with Inuyasha, you've really changed my perspective. All you do is sit around and yell at me. Just get over it, Kags! I mean, does it really matter that much?"

Sango's voice turned less of the anger and more of concern. "Is everything alright with you, Kagome?"

Kagome knew, at this point, was where she was supposed to say, _No, I'm not alright. The fight with Inuyasha has really hurt me, and I thought he was a great guy. Like, a really, really, great guy. And now he hates me. And I miss my mom, And my brother and grandfather, but I didn't call them last night because I didn't want them to know how much I miss them. And I really hate being mean to you, but it just cuts out every time you talk to me, and everything is just… not alright_.

And Sango was supposed to hug and reply with some comforting answer, and they would hug some more and Kagome might start crying and then all bonds broken during the dreadful week would be healed.

Kagome did not know why her tongue was so disobedient, or why she even did so, but instead of saying all she had rehearsed in her head, she replied: "Oh yes, I was quite alright until you came along."

She dropped her book on the floor and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Inuyasha.."

"Mmmfpht," the silver-haired boy grumbled against the pillows.

Miroku pulled the pillow from under his head and slapped him with it. "C'mon, it's two in the afternoon, wake up," Miroku prodded him in the ribs.

Inuyasha remained silent and still.

The monk sighed. "Lord, Inuyasha, all week you've been doing nothing but sleeping. Seriously, you need to get up and see some daylight. Most of your hours are tucked in bed, and all the rest you're locked up in your room. Not cleaning, obviously," he added, raising an eyebrow at the mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, a few pizza boxes, scattered CDs and papers, which appeared to be letters. Glancing at the sleeping boy, still unconscious on his bed, he gingerly picked one up.

_Dearest Inuyasha_, it read.

_ You haven't been writing in awhile, but it's all okay. Daddy has requested the transfer and they have accepted! The officials were a bit tight of the whole thing, but Daddy just had them sign a contract and donated a total of ten million dollars worth of educational improvements in the school, and they let me in! I suppose my teachers aren't quite happy about it (especially Ms. Sakyora, she's such a bitch, she's the one who sent me to the office for not following the dress code! She said my skirt was too short! She has some fashion issues anyways, have you seen that ugly red cardigan she always wears? Talk about depressing!), but Daddy says if I'm having any trouble with the classes, then I should just call him and everything will be fine!  
__ I am moving to Tokyo University in the next week. I told you Daddy would take care of it! He would never let me down, of course. I mean, all is the best for me, right? I was completely meant to be where you are. I promise to stay with you wherever you go. I've even duplicated your schedule so we can be in the same classes! The classes you chose are really prestigious, and even I was reluctant when I saw them. Dear, I can't wait to drop out of the classes. I'll love the faces on those bitchy teachers when I declare and insult them to their knees. It'll be so much fun!   
_ _I must say, this is one of the more perfect things I have done. The only glitch is that the room next to yours in the dormitory is taken. By some bitches. And they wouldn't let me stay in the same room with you, as much as I know you want me to. But I asked Daddy to make them move out, and he called already, but they haven't returned their call.   
__ So, all's well in time. I told you. I'll see you in a week from now…_

"Enjoying yourself, Miroku?"

Miroku spun around, letter still in hand. "Inuyasha.. you're up?" he sputtered.

"Yeah, that's right," Inuyasha snarled. "What are you doing, reading my letters?"

Curious, Miroku inquired. "Come on, we're roommates, buddy. Who's Kikyou?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. Kikyou Samata. She's my girlfriend, from high school. But in senior year, I moved to another school. We've been writing since."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "More like **she's** been writing since."

"Yeah, whatever.." He kicked the letters listlessly that were scattered all over the floor.

"Well, to me, it sounds like you aren't very interested in this girl anyways… There must be a much prettier candidate next door, and I'm not talking about Sango. Speaking of the girls next door…" He grabbed the letter from Inuyasha and jabbed a finger at it. "Kicking them out?" He yelped. "Sounds like a slut."

Within a second, Inuyasha had Miroku pinned against the wall, a hand around his throat and fist in the air. "Do **not** call my girlfriend a slut!" He yelled. Dropping Miroku to the floor, he strode out of his bedroom and Miroku heard the slam of a door and Inuyasha left their place.

"Whoa, major anger management problems…" Miroku muttered under his breath.

Out of curiosity, Miroku picked up the letter again. At the top is was dated August 7. He checked the calendar on the wall next to the door in Inuyasha's bedroom. Today, the date was circled in red. **August 14**.

So, she was arriving today?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sango sighed and pushed open the door to their dormitory. Judging by the eerie silence that welcomed her, and the faint light coming from the open window from the glows of Tokyo night life, she decided Kagome must be either asleep or gone.

Not like it really matter, anyways.

She dropped her jacket on the floor, tired, and headed straight for her bedroom. She had spent the entire day, since Kagome left after their argument, alone in the city. She had visited a historical museum, deeply interested in the tajiyas of the feudal era, went to the library for some prior research before classes started, and took a walk in the park. Then she had had dinner by herself at a local restaurant, and come home.

Pushing the door open lightly and turning on the lights, she gazed around her usually spotless room. Books neatly stacked on the desk, a few letters she had been writing to her friends back at home, already sealed in envelopes and placed neatly in order by alphabetical order. Photo frames were carefully aligned on the wall opposite of her window, all of them displaying only her and her brother. She smiled faintly, suddenly noticing how she had chosen the pictures. All of them only showed Sango and Kohaku, at somewhere other than their home.

Her chocolate brown eyes lingered on the photos, and trailed to the crisply made bed, warm and waiting. To her surprise, on the top of her fluffed white pillows, was an envelope with _Sango_ scrawled on with pretty gold ink.

Crawling onto her bed and opening the envelope, she found three things. She pulled the first out. It was a letter.

_Sango,_

_ Sorry. Really. I understand if you don't want to forgive me or whatever, but to make it up, I got two tickets to that new historical play that's supposedly going to be really good. It's also bonus material for the History class we're taking. So… if you want, you can go with whoever._

_ Love, _

_ Kagome._

Sango squealed with delight and pulled out the two tickets from the envelope. She loved historical plays. History was her favorite. She was doing her little happy dance when she heard an uncertain voice call from the front door.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiii, Kagome!" Sango bounded out of her room and landed on her best friend, giving her a hug. Kagome laughed and hugged back.

"Sorry if I have been being a bitch lately," Kagome apologized. "I really have, so don't say a word," she warned as Sango began to open her mouth and protest. "Anyways, the play is tomorrow night, so do you want to go…?"

"I'd **love** to." Sango grinned.

"Alright, little hyper girl, let's get to sleep," Kagome stifled a huge yawn and trotted off to her room. "G'night, Sango."

"G'night!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The phone rang.

Miroku glanced at the clock. Who would be calling at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sango."

"Oh, hello Sango dearest. Yes, the bedroom is open, so you are welcome to waltz in and…"

"Pervert!"

"Oh? You were calling for something else?"

"Duh! Okay, see, Sango and I are going to this historical play tomorrow…"

Miroku listened intently.

"Yes, of course. Inuyasha has been moping around all day. He's not home yet, anyways." Pause. "Yes. That sounds good. Excellent. You're so brilliant, my Sango. Gorgeous body and amazing mind." He sighed.

Mixed curse words and mutterings and Sango fuming could be heard from the other side.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: There you go! Chapter five is done! I know it was kind of boring, but oh well! I promise the next chapter will be lovely-lovey-dovey! So now review! –jabs the readers- Click the button!

**Ja ne!**

**Blurreth**


	6. It's A Pleasure

Author's Note: Alrighty. This is the next chapter, then, I guess. You better be happy. I wrote this chapter all down one afternoon, sitting on my little white sofa thingy in my room. All seven pages. Hurt my hand like hell, afterwards. Ouchies. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed the last one! Sorry if this is a bit boring. I'm having a bit of writer's block, here. x.x; Summer heat, you know.

Reviews: Whee! I love you guys so much. -snuggles- Keep them rolling! -gives you all a inuplushie-

FantasyDreamer06 - Glad you like it so far! =) Haha, you're like the first person to laugh. Everyone else is like, ooh, that's so sad, aww, that's so sweet, grr, Inuyasha is such a meanie! Whee, I'm glad you reviewed! Thanks!

Amber Tinted - Yesh, Kikyou is a bitch. (excuse my language) I decided to make her daddy's little girl, because when I picture her always in a modernish world, she would always be a spoiled brat. I don't have CN, anymore, though. Don't have cable. It sucks, I can't watch the Inuyasha episodes anymore. I get my friend to tape them for me, though. Thanks for reviewing!

Ryuu of the Broken Light - Haha, that's okay, we all get a little hypr sometimes. ;

Ama (Shades of Oblivion - Aww, thanks! Your review has wormed your way into my heart. =)

remix-69er - Haha, you really have given this thought, haven't you? =P Well, I guess I will put in something about her dad sometime. You know. And yesh, of course they will say sorry and make up and forgive each other and all that fluff. x) It's the way it all goes.

Disclaimer: Phooey. I wish. But I don't. They alllll bleong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: High school is finally over. Summer's swept and gone, and Tokyo University is a bus ride away. _College_. It's time to start grown-up life, and throw away all the high school dilemmas. Ready for anything. I think. Wait. Who are you? Pairings: I/K, M/S, S/R, everybody else can go down the drain (except for kawaii Shippo!).

Rated: PG13. For all that jazz. x)

And now, on with the story!

* * *

****

Can I Buy You a Drink?

By Blurreth

Chapter Six - It's a Pleasure

Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way that I'm  
  
Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
  
Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad  
  
So this is the way I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way

-_Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tell me again," Kagome inquired curiously. "Why are we dressing up for a historical play?"

Sango sighed, held an outfit against her body in front of the mirror, twirled, and tossed it on the bed, where a large heap of clothes now rested. "It's an evening play, Kags," Sango explained. "And you love dressing up, remember?"

Kagome dwelled on this for a moment. "Okay!" she replied cheerfully and continued picking through her clothes.

It was surprising how the two had grown so close in only a week, especially if most of that week was spent fighting and ignoring each other. The two behaved like sisters, as if they had known each other since childhood.

Part of this accounted on the incredible day they had spent together before coming back and prepare for the play.

They had first went to a small cafe on the college campus called Kitsune Delight, extroaridinarily owned and run by a tiny, childish boy named Shippo. "Parents were killed at birth, and left this for me as their will. No one minds me," he explained a bit sadly.

Sango quickly learned that Kagome perferred Oden, as Kagome had third and fourth helpings of the dish. Sango, on the other hand, enjoyed the specially made sushi that Shippo called his 'special.'

Over breakfast, the two girls formally introduced theirselves. "Let's see, Kagome Higurashi. I'm eighteen, turning nineteen in December. I live in the Higurashi shrine with my mom, brother Souta, and old grandpa. I went to Furinkan High School. Graduated top in my class, straight-A student, president of student council, head of debate team, captain of the chess club, head of the art club, first chair in orchestra..." she ticked them off on her fingers. "Oh, and champion of the archery team. I'm majoring in art. Free-lance artist. Like a free-lance writer, you know? Paint my own stuff. And I teach my own art class two pre-teens. They're cool," she grinned genuinely, finishing off.

"Awesome. Alright. Sango Yasashisa. Age nineteen. Earned my way into this college, mind you. Went to Fukon High, graduated valedictorian in my class and with honors. Straight-A student, captain of the kendo club, honorary council member, and president of the history club. I'm majoring in law. I'm going to be a lawyer. Don't know which one yet, though."

"Wow-o-wow," Kagome winked and popped one of Sango's sushi into her mouth (and receiving a small growl from Sango). "Quite impressive. With all that junk on your history, couldn't you have gone to some pretty American school? Like Princeton or Harvard?"

Sango's face remained expresionless.

"Couldn't afford it."

Kagome emitted a sound of comprehension.

Akward silence filled the booth.

"Here you go, Miss Kagome," Shippo bounded gaily out of nowhere and handed her a red colored drink and, obviously expensive, due to the exquisite decorations surronding the rim of the cup. "This is from the man at the counter."

Kagome looked up. At the counter was a man about her age. His black hair was a bit spikey - though she couldn't tell whether it was natural or not - with beady, dark eyes. He was dressed in dark khakis and a white plaid button-up shirt. On his feet were well polished leather brown shoes. When he spotted her looking at him, he flashed a wicked smile.

Oh, boy.

She sighed.

Oh, he was good-looking enough, but...

The man waved, mouthed _See you around_, and strutted out of the cafe.

Kagome, not knowing what to think, thanked Shippo, and took the drink.

The silk napkin that had accompnianed the drink fluttered to the ground.

On it scrawled the name _Kouga_ and his phone number.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Miroku paced back and forth in the living room - tired, anxious, fearful, and a bit worried.

_Where in the hells was he_?

Inuyasha had not appeared since he had left the place the morning before - not even to sleep. He had been gone for more than twenty-four hours.

Shit, twenty-four hours is a long time.

"Damn you, Inuyasha," Miroku cursed under his breath. "Your presence is not cooperating with my love's and my nifty little plan."

As if Kami Himself heard, the door swung open.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After breakfast, Kagome and Sango visited an art show by one of Kagome's well-worshipped idols (Kagome was majoring in art, remember?). Kagome particularly liked the show, but Sango semed less interested. At the speech and reception, Sango flung a bit of cake at Kagome, except she missed, and ended up hitting an elderly man behind Kagome, and started a food fight. They ended up being kicked out of the studio for being 'disruptive.'

Kagome's fury for missing the show soon evaporated into giggles as the two walked up and down the Tokyo streets, chatting and gossiping at viewing Tokyo midday life. Buying a few postcards and other things from a nearby gift shop to send home, they headed on their way, with an ice cream cone in each hand.

Later, they stopped by WacDonald's for a quick burger. Well, Sango a burger and Kagome a salad. Then, they headed for the mall.

They spent nearly the whole afternoon there. They arrived at their dormitory at about 5:00pm, shoulders and arms weighed down with brightly colored shopping bags from the afternoon's work. Since the play started at around 7:00pm, and they were hoping to catch dinner before it started, they began to prepare for the play, under Sango's wishes.

And now we arrive back to whence the chapter first began.

Sango groaned. "How is it that I bought so much stuff, but I can't find anything to wear?"

"I know!" Kagome agreed as she shifted through her shopping bags. "There's just absolutely nothing in here... Wait. Wait... Sango! Look at this!"

The outfit Kagome was holding up was a bright red tube top, a bit wrinkled and rippled in texture, and a black silk, fluffy skirt that traveled down just a bit past knee-length.

"Sango, this is perfect for you!" Kagome declared, tossing her the outfit.

"I'll try it on," Sango nodded. She gave an outfit in return. "Try this. I just found it. It'll look great on you, I swear."

As both began to dress, they hesitated for a moment, thinking.

"You think we got the wrong bags?" Sango questioned.

"Probably."

The girls switched their shopping bags.

About half an hour later, Kagome and Sango exited the building. Sango was dressed in the same outfit Kagome had given her, along with a bit of heavy eyeline and pink eyeshadow, her lips colored with a bright red lipstick. Her nails were polished a glossy red, giving it a wet look. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun with a thin piece of red ribbon, perfecting the image. She just looked so... old. In a good way. Like twenty-five. Beautiful, sophisticated, and just plain gorgeous.

Kagome, on the other hand, went from just pretty. Really, really pretty. A green, ruffled miniskirt gripped her waist, showing off her slender, tan legs. She wore a silk white top with a collar that stretched around her shoulders and a simple string with a sphere, green, around her neck. For a bit extra, she wore thick mascara, a bit of blush, and clear lip gloss. Her hair was in rollers before, and now it gave her raven locks a wavy, scraggly look that hung loosely over her bare shoulders.

They were gorgeous.

Hailing a taxi, earning a few lustful glances from the forty-year old cabbie, (which was rewarded with a glare and a slap from Sango, which caused them to hail another taxi), they were on their way along the busy Tokyo highways of night life, full of colors and dazzling lights that glowed in the pretty darkness of every inch of the city.

Kagome sighed, leaning back agains the leather seats. The window was already rolled down and the rushing wind whipped her face with a delightfully cold sensation. She closed her eyes, thinking. Her mother's face floated into her mind's eye, as if she were chatting with her. How has it been? her mother would ask.

_Well, it's been alright, I guess. Sango turns out to be the most greatest person ever - maybe even better than my old high school friends. She's beautiful, funny, forgiving, understanding, and has one hell of a personality. I'm glad she's my roommate. It'll be fun I promise. She's got something going with our neighbor next door though, I think. He's a bit of a pervert, but a good-looking one. Heh, not that I like him or anything. They both won't admit it, and he won't keep his hands off Sango's ass. _

_And then there's Inuyasha. Ugh, I hate him. Down straight to his pretty silver locks and gorgeous amber eyes, even though.. What the hell am I saying? He's a complete jerk. I swear. I hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him..._

"Where to, ladies?" the cabbie interruptet, glaring at them both through the rearview mirror, causing Kagome's pleasant thoughts to disappear in an instant.

"How about that new Tokyo steakhouse down.." Kagome began, turning to Sango.

"**The Red Kimono**," Sango answered firmly to the cabbie.

The cabbie nodded and changed lanes to the nearest exit.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "The Red Kimono?" she squeaked. "Isn't that that little bar and restaurant near downtown?"

Sango stared evenly back. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, isn't that place a little, ahh... **cute**?"

"Uh... maybe? Why?"

"Just wondering."

**Cute** was hardly the word, Kagome thought grimly as the stepped into The Red Kimono. More like sweet, adorable, fancy, disgusting, and utterly revolting.

The entire place looked as if it were decorated for Valentine's Day, yet it was nearing the end of July. Soft jazz music was playing at an old stereo at a polished bar with white granite counters, somehow keeping in beat with the tinkles of water droplets falling from a mini waterfall near the entrance of the place into a small pool of water, filled with water lilies. Couples and double-dates sat at small, round tables made of white iron trimmings and glass, covered in white lace and clear, thin bottles with two red roses in each. The ground was a well-polished dark, cherrywood flooring which was covered in pale pink sakura petals. Hanging baskets filled with sakura blossoms fell from the ceiling, hanging on tiny pieces of thin red ribbon.

A pretty waitress with shiny black hair pulled into a bun with a red ribbon and a red kimono on came. "Two to be seated?"

"Yes, please," Sango replied, snapping Kagome out of her transfixed gaze at the horrible place. "Only... How about a larger table?"

"Oh, alright," the waitress smiled a fake, cheerful smile and took them to a table for four by the window. She ushered them to sit and left for the kitchens on an order of a bottle of wine.

"A bottle of wine?" Kagome asked suspiciously, staring at the couples around them, a few even making out. "What's with that? And.. This place. The Red Kimono? Why are we here?! Oh, Kami, Sango, are you a lesbian?! Why didn't you tell me before? Are we on a date?! Ahh, I'm not interested in girls, I swear! Oh, Sango.."

"Will you shut up?" Sango hissed. "I'm not lesbian. I... I just happen to hear this place served really good food."

"But obviously don't provide rooms," Kagome muttered, throwing looks of disgust at a couple making out over their sugar bowl. "Please, Sango, can we get out of here..."

Suddenly the door opened with a **bang**. Who other, then our lovely friends Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku appeared to be struggling to drag Inuyasha in, while Inuyasha was yelling at the top of his lungs, letting out a stream of colorful curse words.

"What the fuck?! I am not going in **there**... Go pick up girls by yourself, you damn pervert! Leave me out of it! I don't want to watch while you and some girl smooch over your damn dinner, lecher! There is no fucking way I'm going to.." his eyes widened as he stared at the place, decorations and all. "Oh, **SHIT!** You've go to be kidding me! There is absolutely, no fucking way I'm going to..."

Miroku spotted them. "Sango!" he said breathlessly. "What a... surprise to see you here, I had no idea..." he yanked Inuyasha towards their table. "I promise, I was not picking up girls. I just.. heard this place served good food, you know."

"Yes, of course," Sango replied coolly.

Inuyasha spotted Sango, and his amber eyes gazed fixedly on Kagome. He shut up immediately.

Kagome stared back.

"What the... fucking **hell** are you doing here?!" she whispered.

Inuyasha remained speechless.

"What the hell are you guys planning?!" Kagome hissed at Sango and Miroku, who stared at the ceiling innocently, whistling and twiddling their thumbs.

"I, am **so **out of here..." she threw down her napkin that she was placing on her lap prior to the intrusion and stood up quickly, ready to leave.

"Wait, no!" Sango pleaded, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her down. "C'mon, stay, please? I planned out the night and I don't want you to.. ruin it!"

"Not with **him** around.." Kagome pointed a shaky finger at Inuyasha, who's face remained expressionless.

"Oh, well you guys just stop being **so fucking immmature?!**" Miroku suddenly snapped, and everybody froze, staring at him. Miroku _hardly_ ever swore.

"You guys are just being so stupid, acting like five year olds! I swear, my little sister could handle this better than you guys! Not that I really have a little sister," Miroku added sheepishly, and Sango sweatdropped. "But that's not the point! You guys just need to **stop it** and start acting like adults! Sango and I just happen to be friends, and so you both will be seeing a bit of each other, so _**deal with it**! _Just say sorry and forgive each other already! Both of you! Shake hands and pretend you've never met before. **GET WITH THE PROGRAM. **We don't have ALL DAY to wait for you guys to make up you're silly arguments, so I'm **DAMN** tired of waiting!_"_

He slammed his fist on the table.

The silence was only broken when Sango hastily added, "And _only_ friends, you lecherous monk."

Kagome giggled weakly.

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled. "But only as long as she agrees."

Kagome glared at him. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"**FINE.**"

Silence.

"Ahemhem," Sango laughed weakly. "Shall we order?"

The night proceeded.

Twenty minutes later, the food had arrived, and they were all munching on food. Sango and Miroku were on some serious talk about who-knows-what, while Inuyasha and Kagome just sat there, carefully avoiding each other's gazes.

Inuyasha picked up his burger.

Kagome drank a sip of wine.

Inuyasha put down his burger.

Kagome became suddenly interested in her salad.

Inuyasha picked up his burger again.

**They both looked up**.

Glare. Glare.

Kagome sighed, suddenly, setting down her fork.

"What the hell are you sighing about, bitch?" Inuyasha snapped, saying the first words of their conversation.

"I'm sighing," Kagome glared at him, then her expression softened. "Because I realized how immature and childish we have been acting."

"So?" Inuyasha replied, ego shoving it's way through his mouth. "It's **you** the one who's been acting immature and childish."

"Oh, and you're not acting childish at all."

"I'm not!"

"_I'm not!_" Kagome mimicked in a high voice.

"Stop doing that!"

"_Stop doing that!"_

"You're annoying the hell out of me!"

"_You're annoying the hell out of me! Oh no! I'm going to go tell my mommy! Ohno-ohno-ohno-ohno-ohno_...."

Kagome suddenly stopped to take a breath. Then continued. _"Ohno-ohno-ohno-ohno.._"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"_Ohno-ohno-ohno-ohno_..."

"I said, shut up, **bitch!**"

Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out.

Silence conquered the table once more.

Getting an idea, Inuyasha reached over the table to get the ketchup, and in the process 'acidentally' knocked over the salt. The salt shaker's top fell off and toppled sideways, spilling salt all over Kagome's salad.

"Ahh! You asshole!" Kagome screeched, took the mustard, and squirted it all over Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, but it was too late. The thick yellow liquid dripped from his face.

Kagome suddenly realized what she had done. "Oh... Oops!" She cried, and peered at Inuyasha's amber eyes through the mustard covering his face. She took one glance at the angry boy before bursting out laughing.

"What?!" Inuyasha said irritably.

"You... look... so... stupid!" Kagome said between fits of giggles.

Inuyasha smirked. Kagome was too busy laughing to notice him flip off the cap of the mayonaise, dip a spoon in, and fling a spoonful of mayonaise at the pretty, laughing girl.

Kagome shrieked as she felt the icky glob strike her nose. It was Inuyasha's turn to let loose a lovely, golden laugh.

"Ahh, you **freak!**"

And thus began the food fight.

In the end, the four ended up being kicked out of the restaurant for disturbance. "Second time today," Kagome grinned at Sango, who glared back, but managed a smile.

"Here, I've got some towels," Miroku handed them a few damp towels and they both cleaned themselves off. The food had mostly gone on their faces, so their outfits weren't ruined.

"Aww, you're make-up is all gone now," Sango pouted.

Inuyasha turned to give the towel to Miroku, and saw Kagome. Her face was clean now, thanks to Miroku, and yes, the make-up was gone. But, hardly... anyways..

Her brilliant blue eyes, outlined in black by her thick, long lashes turned their gaze on him. Pink lips parted slightly as she breathed. Slow flush rising on her cheeks from the warmth of the night.

_Damn, this girl is real pretty, even without the make-up. _

"So, where are you guys going?" Sango asked.

"The historical play at the Tokyo Performing Arts Center," Miroku replied.

"Really? What a surprise. So are we," Sango glanced quickly back at Kagome and Inuyasha to see if they noticed anything strange about them going to the play too, but both of them were too busy staring into each other to notice anything unusual at the moment.

Miroku and Sango exchanged identical evil grins as the ushered the two into the back of Miroku's car. "Plan definitely succesful so far," Sango murmured into Miroku's ear as the brushed by each other.

The car rumbled as they struggled through traffic again to the play.

Inuyasha stared through the window, thoughts whirling inside of his head. _I guess she's not all that bad. It might actually be worth knowing her, some one as pretty as that.. And fun, _he remembered the delicious food fight they had began earlier.

"I'm Inuyasha," he said suddenly out of the silence.

Kagome stared at him quizzically.

He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he added, softly.

She understood. She took his hand.

"I'm Kagome. **It's a pleasure.**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: So there you have it. Another chapter of my fab story. If you didn't understand the end, remember when Miroku said, "Shake hands and pretend you never met before."? Well, now Inuyasha has decided that she's worth meeting and decides to 'meet' her. Get it? Haha, anyways. Review!


	7. Homecoming Bitch

Author's Note: My apologies if this chapter is a bit short. But I had to cut it off at the end. =D Anyways, I'm glad you all are enjoying my fic. The next few chapters are going to be a bit of Kikyou-bashing, as you can tell by the chapter name. Hehehe. Oh well. Enjoy!

Reviews: WEE! I'm so happy. I love you guyses. -gives a Sesshie plushie for everybody-

FantasyDreamer06 - Hehe, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! Yes, I actually did find my own part of the food fight quite amusing. You hardly ever see those in loveable cute bars dressed for Valetentine's day, even if it is in early August, do you? Hehe. Well, thanks!

Ryuu - Well, here I am. Updating. =)

Rieki - Haha, thanks. Yes, I do treasure my grammar, spelling, and punctuation. x) I tend to find fics that no matter how good the ideas are, I cannot stand to read them if there is not grammar or spelling or punctuation. It digusts me. It hurts my brain to read. x.x; Well, thanks for reviewing!

Keeko - Aww, thanks for the compliments and advice! ; I'll try!

Roar - Well, thanks for reading my fic anyways. =) Thanks for the suggestions/comments/advice. Heh.

Remix69-er - Of course I would never do that to you! Lol, I couldn't stand them hating each other for forever. I am a complete and true Kikyou-basher. ;

Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah.

Summary: High school is finally over. Summer's swept and gone, and Tokyo University is just a bus ride away. _College_. It's time to start thinking about grown-up life, and throw away all the high-school dilemmas. Ready for anything. I think. Wait. Who are you? Pairings: I/K, M/S, S/R.

Rating: PG13. Unless you guys want some citrus? x.o; If you want, just tell me.

* * *

****

Can I Buy You a Drink?

Chapter Seven - Homecoming Bitch

By Blurreth

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

--So Much For my Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Tokyo Performing Arts Center, where the play was being held, was minutes away. About thirty, in face. Following the sweet episode Inuyasha and Kagome had displayed demonstrating their forgiveness (and earning a quick exchange of a few smiles between Miroku and Sango), the rest of the ride was silent.

During a traffic hold up, Miroku tapped his fingers impatiently on the wheel. It was awfully silent. Looking throught rearview mirror, he noted Kagome and Inuyasha stealing glances at each other when they **thought** the other wasn't looking, and when they did happen to meet gazes they would flash an easy grin and look out the window quickly with a red tint creeping up their cheeks. _Those two are so going to fall in love,_ Miroku thought happily.

As for his own dearest and beloved Sango, she was gazing out at the city lights through her own window, a bit starry-eyed. Oh, she looked so beautiful. Checking the traffic to see if it was still unmoving, he slipped a hand under Sango's bottom.

"**PERVERT!**"

A resounding slap echoed through the car and nearby drivers either stared in amusement or waggled their eyebrows at Miroku, who was now barely concious and fazed, with a red handprint distinctly on his right cheek.

Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes.

Sango snuffed audibly and crossed her arms across her chest and muttered distinctly, "He'd actually be kind of cute if he wasn't so fucking _perverted_..."

Inuyasha suddenly let loose a dry, hacking cough while Kagome giggled.

"Aww, I knew you guys would hook up and finally realize how much you guys were meant for each other," Kagome teased and earned a glare from Sango.

"Hmph."

Inuyasha snickered. "Looks like he's out cold. Guess I get to drive."

He grinned wickedly, threw open his door and opened the driver's, stuffed the swirly-eye Miroku (whom Kagome 'eeped' about and presed against her door, farthest away from the body as possible), and jammed his foot on the pedal.

(Somehow the traffic had been completely still during this whole scene so didn't block up any drivers, but when Inuyasha got in the driver's seat, all the cars **magically** disappeared, giving him the whole damn road.)

Kagome squealed and Sango gripped onto the edge of the seat as the car lurched forward with a sudden boost. Inuyasha laughed maniacally (sooo can't imagine that, can we?) as the spun across the road, tires squeaking shrilly. Miroku's body rolled off the seat, followed by a "SHIT!" and Miroku resurfacing, rubbing his head.

"Fuck, who let **Inuyasha** drive?!"

"Well, he did kind of already drive for us before, but he wasn't _this_ bad!" Sango screamed from the front seat as Inuyasha bumped the steering wheel and spurred into the next lane. "When we were driving to the Italian restaurant, he was just fine... Ahhh. **damn you, Inuyasha, watch out!**"

The car was currently in the other lane, with a truck crashing straight towards them. Inuyasha twirled the steering wheel in his hand and they turned into the right lane right in front of another car. The trucker gave Inuyasha the finger before he continued with his... trucking business.

"Crap! Inuyasha can only control his own car, beacause it's so nice and fuck he doesn't want to destroy it! But any other car he's perfectly _fine_ to..." Miroku was cut off by a shrilly scream of Kagome.

"INUYASHA! You're going to **KILL** us!"

Somehow Inuyasha was going to fast, and he wouldn't make the exit in time. He slammed his foot on the break and the whole car shuddered and shrieked, while he spun the wheel around in his hands towards the exit. Instead of going to it, though, the car was lurching forward to the wall of the highway, prepared to fall of the edge and onto the streets below (it was a raised highway).

Miroku and Sango and Kagome all screamed their lungs out.

"Fuck, you three! I'm trying to drive here," Inuyasha said irritably as he gave up on the exit and continued along the highway.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Our exit was back there?" Kagome squeaked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he muttered distractedly, and turned the car around in a full U-turn without any thoughts of hesitating or slowing down. All the passengers were slammed into the side door.

This time he drove down the right exit and, very fortunately for the three, right there was the Tokyo PAC (performing arts center). He slid sloppily into an empty parking slot which, by the sounds of an angry driver and a mixture of colorful insults, was previously going to be taken by another driver.

Inuyasha opened the door, stepped out, and stretched. "Well, that was a nice drive, wasn't it?"

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were both staring at him with wide and terrified eyes and all clinging onto some place in the car with their dear life.

"_Nice_.."

"Wouldn't **exactly** be the word..."

"More like--"

"**--suicide?!**"

Kagome glared at him.

"You could've gotten us _killed_!" she snapped.

"Aww, come on, it was just a bit of _fun_.." Inuyasha whined.

Miroku and Sango shook their heads.

"Shall we go?" Miroku offered his hand.

Sango, still lightheaded from the car ride, giggled and took his hand, and they both strolled up the stairway to the red-glowing PAC.

Kagome and Inuyasha, whom were still arguing, suddenly stopped and realized that Sango and Miroku were gone. "Oi! Wait for us!" Inuyasha yelled at them, and he and Kagome hurried up the stairs.

...............................................................................................................................................

As the curtains closed, everybody stood and applauded for the actors and actressed that lined up to take one final bow. The play, Kagome decided, was not exactly much of a **historical** type of play but more like a broadway play explaining past events. There were lights, dances, excellent acting, even a song was slipped in between. Although the play was about two hours long, Kagome loved every minute and, as she glanced over her friends, she could tell her friends did too.

Friends? Sango was definitely her friend, and she guessed she could call Miroku one too, even though he was a bit perverted. As for Inuyasha...

Well, technically they weren't formally 'friends'. After all, they only decided to 'know' each other and not hate each other, but that really didn't make the friends, right? Because if they were friends then he would not be...

"Come on! There's a reception afterwards, let's go!" Inuyasha cried gleefully as he bounded like a happy puppy towards the doors marked 'exit.'

Kagome laughed to herself and followed, closely trailed by Sango and Miroku.

"Lay one finger on me and you're dead meat," Sango hissed to the houshi, who gulped and followed. _How did she know I was going to grope her?_

"I can read your mind," Sango whispered into his ear and then followed Kagome through the surging crowd. Miroku's eyes widened. Creepy! Then he dashed after his beloved.

Sango and Miroku found the other two in the magnificent front lobby where the reception was. They were both holding dainty napkins, Kagome had a bit of Japanese delicacies, carrot sticks and celery, and a brownie. Inuyasha's napking was staggering under the weight of cakes, cookies, brownies, sweet breads, and crackers. Both were deep in discussion.

"I'm not really sure what art major I should major in, so I picked a bit of everything. Still kinda unsure about my career," Kagome was saying. "I mean, there's of coures the free-lance artist, jeweler, designer, and all sorts of things..."

"Sounds interesting," Miroku commented and sidled up to Inuyasha, attemepting to steal a bit of cookie from Inuyasha's napkin but failed, making him look just plain stupid.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled, baring his teeth, which was stuffed with brown bits of chocolate cake. Sango and Kagome ewwwwed while Miroku laughed his guts out.

Inuyasha quickly swallowed his food and glared at Miroku. "Get your own food, you moron." He jabbed him in the ribcage.

Suddenly tapping from a microphone was heard. A man stepped up at the front of the crowd, noticed as the producer of the play. He began his speech: "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming, as though..."

The man had a voice of a very equal-pitch quality, which caused the crowd to become restless almost immediately. Inuyasha continued to eat his food, and very loudly, I might add, earning a few stares from the people nearby. Miroku jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow, earning a huge 'Ouch!' from Inuyasha. Miroku glared at him.

"Second of all, I'd like to explain the origin of the play. Rumiko Takahashi, will you please?" -Clapping was heard- "Mrs. Takahashi here was the writer of the excellent script for this play, and we'd like to thank her for it. Her motiviation, she says, was the intense..."

The crowd was barely listening. Most were murmuring or eating, like Inuyasha, or simply standing there and pretending to listen. Sango was one of them.

Kagome, on the other hand, had plenty of practice from listening to her not-so-interesting teachers back in high school, and managed to keep attentative. "Sango, listen - " Kagome whispered, shocked. "This isn't **just** a historical play! This is the **first-showing**, world premiere for the famous historical broadway play on the fuedal-age!"

"**_Really_**?" Sango replied, surprised. "No **wonder** why the tickets cost so much!"

Kagome giggled.

Finally, the speech was done, and enthusiastic applause was heard. Then, a jazz band struck up a lovely tune and couples began to dance. Miroku returned from the refreshments table with a cup of fruit punch and a cookie. Noting the music, he immediately gulped down his drink and gave the cookie to Inuyasha, who took it greedily, smoothed down his hair, and strode over to Sango.

"May I have this dance?"

Sango giggled and turned to Kagome. Kagome grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Sango nodded and disappeared with Miroku into the crowd.

Kagome watched the two dance. _Yes, they would make a very cute couple_. Sango wasn't much a dancer but it looked like she was having fun. Miroku was grinning and leading Sango into a half-tango half-salsa, while she was laughing her head off.

Kagome sighed happily. Inuyasha, standing next to her, looked at her and saw her smiling and looking wistfully at the crowd of dancers.

"Um, want to dance?"

Kagome looked at surprise at Inuyasha. He looked genuinely sincere and adorable, with his liquid-honey eyes. "I'd love to!" she smiled happily and led him out to the dance floor.

They began a salsa. Inuyasha turned out to a be a fabulous dancer, and Kagome in return. "Where'd you learn?" Kagome asked, grinning. "I haven't met much men who are great dancers."

Inuyasha chuckled. "One of my old girlfriends was a dancer, and she loved going out to dance on dates and things like that. I practically grew off her. What about you?" he said smiling, watching her whirl around him with astounding grace. "You're not so bad yourself. Of course not better than me, though." He boasted.

Kagome laughed. "Well, I take dance. Not the sissy kind. I do salsa, tango, waltz, and a bit of belly dancing." She grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I'll have to see that sometime," Inuyasha winked at her.

The song ended. The crowd clapped and the band struck up another one. This song was a lot more sweet, soft, and slow... Inuyasha smiled at her and took the girl in his arms.

"This is a nice song," he murmured. His voice was deep and Kagome, who was leaning against his chest as they slow-danced, heard it vibrate and tingle. She giggled.

"Yeah, it is..." she replied softly.

They remained silent.

Miroku and Sango saw them from a distance and grinned to each other, and afterwards returned to their own dancing.

Inuyasha stared down at the girl in his arms. This was actually quite nice, her snuggled up against him, he admitted. It felt awfully... **right**, to have her in his arms. Although he was a head taller than her, her arms were strung around his neck and his around her slender waist, pulling her close. Her forehead reached the nape of his neck where her silky black tresses trailed down, and Inuyasha had to fight the urge to feel how soft they were.

Kagome, leaning against him, sighed and closed her eyes with happiness. This was really, **really **lovely. She could feel and hear his relaxed intakes of breath against her cheek and a finger rubbing against her back with her partner's hands around her waist. Oh, this was as perfect as it could get, Kagome thought serenly. This was as perfect...

Suddenly, the two rough arms holding her close suddenly pushed her away from him with as much force as possible, not kindly. The feeling of warmth left her cold. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with surprise and confusion, but Inuyasha wasn't looking at her. He was looking at another figure, with silky black tressed trailing down.

"**Kikyou!**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Muahahah. I am so evil. =D Cliffhanger! Anyways, there you have it. Chapter seven. A bit short, but whatever. If you want any citrus in the coming up chapters, just tell me when you REVIEW! So do that right away. Hehehe. Well, bye!

Ja ne!

Blurreth


	8. Rainy Highways Revised

**ATTENTION:** This chapter has been revised for plot purposes. Please reread it if you have read the previous 'Chapter 8' but not this one. Thank you.

---

**Author's Note:** You won't BELIEVE how much I love you guys. Haha, I love you guys for A) Reviewing and B) Sticking up for me and C) Just reading the damn fic! Woo. -snuggles you all-

**Quick things:** I started a new fic, and if you all would be so KIND to read it. It's a humor one for a bunch of laughs. Peter, if you are still reading my fic for some obscure reason so you can flame me some more, I advise you take a look at that fic. If you want to CRITICIZE every single thing about a fic, you can go read that one.

Reviews: I love doing these. These are like the BEST PART of writing this fic. You guys keep me ALIVE.

Keeko - Ahh, another one of my FAITHFUL reviewers. I lurve you. 3 Thanks for sticking up for me. To tell you truth, I'm quite proud of that particular flame. I'm happy that someone is actually READING my fic and being honest about it. So, thanks for reviewing!

C4n4di4nG1r1535 - Yes, Kikyou. DUN DUN DUN. Evil lurks behind that name. xD Anyways, thanks for reviewing! -huggles you- Candian, eh? Woo, I like that place. I went there once for like half an hour because we crossed the bridge over Niagra Falls and we ate at the Hard Rock Cafe and we bought some ice-cream and it was luverly. x)

TiA aRiEl - I don't want my reviewers to die, sooo.. Here it is! The next chapter! =D Thanks for reviewing.

lilangelyuna - Woo! Here I am, updating.I think you're awesome. ;-D Hahaha, thanks for sticking up for me, and I will try to email SOON. Thanks for sticking up for me and everything! =D

Sam - Haha. Might be. Miroku does seem the type, doesn't he? Well, Yeah, I guess. Thanks for reviewing!

babystigmata - Wee! Thanks! =)

Neko-Yuff16 - Well, I'm updating! Just for you. Hehe, thanks for the flattery. It really boosts my ego. x)

Inuyasha520 - Aww, I know. I can be a little ish evil. =) OH WELL. I'm updating. And thanks!

remix69-er - Ahh, another one of my very faithful reviewers. You are loyal and you deserve a COOKIE. =D But Inuyasha was not exactly 'excited', as you might say. You will learn in this chapter. I mean, if YOU were dancing with this girl in a very INITIMATE position, and then suddenly your GIRLFRIEND comes up, that would be bad, right? Hehehe. Just to clarify things. ;

Strawberrii Bunny - Yesh. Evil. . Hehehe, thanks!

Jaganshi-Summoner - Lol, thanks! =)

Kaoru Mitsumi-Sama - Haha. xP You don't like my lurverly cliffhanger? -pets it- Lol, thanks for reviewing!

FantasyDreamer06 - Another one of my faithful reviewers. x) Lol, yes, I particularly liked the seventh chapter, one of my more ingenius ones. Fluff, humor, bitchiness, and topped off with a quite evil CLIFFHANGER at the end. Woo! Thanks for reviewing agian. =D

'Peter' - I hope you are still here. I'd like to clarify a few things with you.

1. First of all. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
2. I am very sorry. I did not know you were **emotionally attached** to the character Kikyou.  
3. They did not have an extremely threatening fight. It was more of like a PLAYFUL fight. Please look at context clues to realize this. Therefore, it makes a lot of sense for them to go into somebody else's room. As you know our characters already, Inuyasha and Kagome are very STUBBORN people. They have FIGHTS a lot. Possibly this fight is a link of bondage between them?  
4. No, we do not know if it will be an IxK pairing. It is more than likely that it will, but we still are unsure. But then again, you could apply that to any fanfiction, couldn't you? And to write a fanfiction you can make the characters do WHATEVER you want. If every fanfiction was JUST LIKE THE ANIME, then all the fanfictions would be the SAME and there would be no POINT. Use a little bit of imagination, my dear.  
5. I don't hate Kikyou. I think she's a very nice person. I just made her what we would call the 'evil' character in the story. If all the characters were PERFECT, there would be no PLOT or STORY at all. We'd just have all them lovely people frolic around and do crap. And again, this story has no 'magic' in it. People cannot be reincarnated. I am basing this off the anime, but not ENTIRELY copying the ENTIRE ANIME. That would be plagarising Rumiko Takahashi.  
6. And no. I am not some diarreah puked from a molester. By the way, molesters don't puke. It's the molested. And you don't puke diarreah. Diarreah is removed from the body from the other direction. =D  
7. Haven't you EVER NOTICED that in the anime, the two girls don't look exactly alike? An by the way. Kikyou is very pretty. I never even SAID she was ugly. Please reread your accusations before you make them.  
8. Just to let you know, a great many fics have about the same plot as mine, as much as I hate to admit it. So, you can just FLAME and BURN all the other fics as well while you're at it. And then again, if I suppose that you think we're all the whores and the sluts, maybe you should take a close look at YOURSELF.  
=D

Okay, that's all the reviews. Sorry if I, um, took up a lot of space for Peter's review. I had to say something, though, right?

Disclaimer:I own a Sango plushie? Does that count?

Summary: High school is finally over. Summer's swept and gone, and Tokyo University is a bus ride away. _College_. It's time to start grown-up life, and throw away all the high school dilemmas. Ready for anything. I think. Wait. Who are you? Pairings: I/K, M/S, S/R.

Rating: PG13 for the time being. Wee.

**And on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Can I Buy You a Drink?**

Chapter Eight - Rainy Highways

_By Blurreth_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
  
Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
Do you know  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

_ -(I Hate) Everything About You by Three Days Grace_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome was **astounded**.

Being roughly pushed towards the ground by her **dancing partner**, she was at first, surprised, confused, and a little bit depressed. Then **immediately** furious at him and vowed to hate him for the rest of her life. How _humuliating_ to be pushed down to the floor in the middle of public while **dancing**. She flushed an angry red.

She glared at him, only to find him staring at somebody else in the crowd, quickly jamming his hands in his pockets.

"**Kikyou!**" she heard him say.

Kikyou? Who the hell was that?

She turned her glare onto the girl, only to drop back and gasp in surprise. This girl - was gorgeous, and very, _very_ familiar. She had thin, silky black locks that were fixed in a somewhat low yet elegant ponytail, loose strands over her ears, giving her a very traditional Japanese look. Her smokey-blue eyes trailed over Kagome, shaded with thick long lashes and emotion flickering through them as if they had escaped into her gaze. She was a bit pale, with red ruby lips forming a bit of frownish pout.

The girl was also wearing a dressy, tight white blouse and a short red skirt.

Kagome's eyes widended as she realized why the girl named Kikyou looked so familiar. She looked just like _her_.

Apparently, the girl Kikyou noticed this as well, and scanned her eyes up and down Kagome, making her feel very uncomfortable. "Well, Inuyasha, what is this? I know you missed me, but don't you think it's kind of low for a temporary replacement?"

Temporary replacement?

All thoughts of Kikyou being pretty vanished. She cried out, in a voice laced with anger, "Temperorary replacement? What the..."

"Shut up, Kagome," Inuyasha snapped. Taken back, Kagome silenced. She then erased all good terms on him again.

"What are you doing here?" his voice directed to Kikyou.

Kikyou's frown deepened. "Didn't you get my letters? I told you I was coming. I came yesterday, but they wouldn't let me get through to your files until Daddy made them..."

Kikyou continued chatting, while Kagome's mind boiled. What the fuck was I thinking? That little **whore** does not look like me.. She's not even close to pretty! Her outfit is totally slut, anyways, eyeing the shortness of the skirt. And her voice.. .It was a moderately deep, yet prissy voice. Kagome immediately loathed the girl.

"Anyways, who is _she_?" Kikyou snapped, bringing Kagome out of her evil thoughts directed to Kikyou.

Kagome stiffened. "I'm..."

"Kagome, she's my roomate's friend, our neighbor," Inuyasha said quickly, failing to mention that she was HIS friend too.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "You were dancing with her."

Inuyasha shrugged. "She looked lonely," he shuffled on his two feet.

Something in Kagome snapped, being talked about like she wasn't even _ther_e for the past few minutes. "I looked **lonely**?" she hissed at Inuyasha. "LONELY?! You think I'm like some kind if damn CHARITY box? What the fu..."

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, hard, and in the process, dug his fingernails into her arm. Kagome flinched with pain.

"Goodness, control your temper," Kikyou said silkily. She turned to Inuyasha. "So, she's one of your neighbors, is she? She won't be much to miss when I move them out."

Kagome was outraged. "'Move them out'? What kind of _slut_ are you?"

Slap.

Her eyes widened with shock at the slap, her fingers lifting up to touch the burning mark on her cheek, that **Kagome** had given her.

Kagome wheeled and disappeared into the crowd.

................................................................................................................................................

The TV blared.

Kagome glared at it. Stupid American soap operas. Never anything good.

Outside, she could hear voices, one female and the other. The female one said something like, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it.." And the male one murmured something inaudible. They conversed for a few moments, before the door opened softly with a small _click_.

The pretty, ebony-haired girl stepped in. "Hey, Kagome," Sango called out not loudly.

Kagome uttered no sound as a response.

"Um, so..." Sango said uneasily, taking a brave stab at the silence again. "Are you okay?"

"**No**," Kagome replied sourly.

Sango let the silence linger expectantly, waiting for Kagome to continued. She did.

"That no good, fucking _whore_! She dare she act like that, like she's the QUEEN of everything and we're all just stupid little pricks in her bloody face. She doesn't give a **shit** about **anything** except her and her own little pretty face. If she could just **wake up** and realize that the whole world does not REVOLVE around her, take it from us who are **orbiting** around her... How can someone be so cruel and senseless? They acted like I wasn't even **there**... Inuyasha was so gay.. To just throw me off like that in front of **everybody**. How humuliating. That sonofabitch. She had **no right** to treat me like that. Pssh. _Temporary replacement**. **_Over-possesive bitch..."

Sango raised an eyebrow at this testimony. "Are you jealous?"

"**Jealous?!** No fucking way! That pretty asshole can have Inuyasha **all she wants**, no matter _how_ good-looking he is..."

Sango stifled a grin inside, knowing that later when Kagome was in a more relaxed and joking mood, she could tease her about yelling at her about 'good-looking Inuyasha'. But now wasn't the time. She wasn't _that_ insensitive, you know.

Sango slid onto the couch next to Kagome murmured a sound of comfort. She had seen the whole scene from a distance at the reception, and agreed with Kagome's outburst. This Kikyou girl or whatever **had** been a bitch, and Inuyasha was an ass for going along with the bitch.

Kagome felt a lump in her throat as she rubbed the scratches all long her arm where Inuyasha had grabbed her with his rather _sharp_ nails, and she had tried to shake him off, resulting in huge etches in her skin, a bit bloody and raw.

"Oh, it was so fucking **embaressing!**" Kagome suddenly wailed and dropped onto Sango's shoulder, sobbing.

Sango wrapped her hands around Kagome in a sisterly embrace, whispering soothing words of comfort. In the back of her mind, she thought, _I'll get Inuyasha for doing this to my **friend**._

..................................................................................................................................................

The door **slammed **open.

"Inuyasha, what the **hell** did you do that for?!"

Inuyasha looked up from the couch he was sitting on, only just in time to catch a glimpse of Sango as she tackled him to the floor and grasped a hand around his throat.

"Hello, **bitch**, it's nice to see you too," Inuyasha growled as a choke emitted from his throat.

"Kagome's in her room at our place, crying herself to sleep almost, because you are one **ugly** sonofabitch," Sango snapped. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Wait, wait, what the fuck, hold the tape," Inuyasha held up a hand. "She's crying?"

"**Yes**. Who wouldn't be? That was some shit-ugly scene you put on her. She's got red welts all up her arm from **you**, which hurts like hell, since you are a **girl** and has no decency to cut your nails. She's embaressed and humuliated. She's tired of being treated like crap, which **you** have a tendency to do so. And she's hurt, by the way you pushed her down during a dance!"

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. "Well, it's not **my **fault she's a sensitive wench..."

"Inuyasha, you bastard, she's right."

Miroku appeared from the doorway, arms crossed. "I bumped into Kagome in the hallway, and she looked horrible. She said she was going to get take a **walk**. I have officially the biggest jerk as my roommate who's going out with a **total** slut. And that's pretty big for me," Miroku added with a perk of an eyebrow. "Usually the sluttier, the better for me. But she's way off the charts here."

"What kinda shit are you two pulling?" Inuyasha snapped. "And call my girlfriend a slut again, and I'll murder you." He added visciously to Miroku. This time, Miroku didn't back down.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said evenly. "Your girlfriend is a **slut**."

Inuyasha let loose a growl before pouncing on Miroku. Sango caught his leg and he dropped to the floor, muttering and cursing.

"Inuyasha, you know he's right," Sango demanded.

"Feh," Inuyasha snarled and crossed his arms. "What the fuck do you want from me anyways?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances.

"Apologize to her," Sango sated.

"To Kagome. Tell her you're sorry.." Miroku added.

"Or else," Sango finished visciously, glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared back. For about five minutes, they stared evenly at each other. Finally Inuyasha looked away.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But only so Sango would kick my ass."

Sango smirked.

"Not like I couldn't kick your ass any day, I can, I mean, I would, if you weren't a girl," Inuyasha added quickly.

"Just **go**," Miroku pushed Inuyasha out the door. "She's probably off on her 'walk'. Go find her and say sorry."

Inuyasha grumbled, grabbed a jacket, and stepped out into the hallway, shuffling with his hands jammed in his pockets. Why the fuck should he apologize? What did he do **wrong**? It wasn't his problem that this little crybaby was upset because Kikyou was better than her... At least he thought she was. _Is she?_

He left the question unasnwered and pushed open the exit door from the building, silver moonlight streaming on his face. The view of the parking lot filled his amber eyes, filled with cheap second-hand cars beside his glorious one. Not a single person to be seen. _Where was that girl_?

Pausing for a moment, he whirled around in a sharp right and trotted a long easily, unaware of where he was going. He glanced around, swiveling his neck this way and that, shivering a bit from the cold gentle wind even though it was still summer. "Damn you, Kagome," he muttered under his berath.

Jamming his hands in his pockets, he had no clue what to do. The prospect of finding this girl crying her eyes out for being a wuss in the middle of the night pissed him off. Why did Sango have to be such a bitch anyways?!

Making rounds across the campus a few times, he jogged lightly to a nearby park. Kagome was a park-y kind of girl right?

She wasn't there.

He walked up 12th street and checked the coffeeshop.

She wasn't there.

He peered inside the ice-cream parlor's foggy windows.

She wasn't there.

Nearly an hour passed, and he still hadn't found her. Fuming, he crossed his arms. "I'm heading back," he declared to nobody. "I am not spending the whole freaking night out searching for some dumb girl. When she comes back, I'll say sorry and everybody will be happy," he decided, and began to head back campus.

He started by turning a sharp right and walking rather quickly, through the slow part of town to where the campus was, where the noises grew louder. Eager to get home, he broke into a run, wind streaming through his silver hair, flashing wildly in the night. Rumbles of tremendous noise and trembling and bright lights shining everywhere, casting long shadows everywhere.

Highway Intersection 35, Tokyo Bridge.

And there the raven-haired beauty was perched, sitting on the railing of, feet dangling over the side, hanging over the water, and staring deep into the icy black depths so her dark locks of hair covered her face. It was a deep drop. The bridge trembled with fright every time a car drove wildly past from a late night's drinking, which happened about every, oh, fiteen seconds. The bridge was constantly moving. The railing looked flimsy and worn from age.

If anyone didn't know better, they would've thought Kagome was suicidal, ready to plunge off the side of the bridge into the dark, frigid river.

Inuyasha, a bit weary and tired from the late night, and a crabby too of his senseless hours searching Tokyo for her when she was just right _here_... Spoke up in his normal attitude and terrible personality - **like usual**.

"Oi! Wench! Get over here! Sango's kicking my ass unless I apologize to you, you wuss.. Hurry! I haven't got all night!"

Bad, bad, **bad** mistake.

Inuyasha instantly regretted his choice of phrasing.

Kagome shivered at the suddeness of the voice, breaking her thoughts. Realizing who it was, her eyes burned with anger, sparks flying off. She jumped off the ledge, whirled around with her hair in a black mess of tangles, brilliant eyes shining through wet, old tears. She clenched her fists, cheeks hot and flushed, nails digging into her palms.

"Inuyasha, you **asshole**."

Inuyasha opened his mouth in protest, as if to say sorry, but Kagome cut him off quickly and coldly.

"You know, I love Sango and Miroku and all, but I cannot just **stand** you."

Inuyasha's head tilted... as if he were a puppy recieving a harsh scolding.

"What is with it that you just have to ruin anything **nice** in my life for a change, hm? I thought college was going to be great, you know. A whole new thing. But noooo... **You** had to come along and bump into me and call me a bitch," Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was on one side of the road, and she was on the other. The six-lane highway was in between them. A car raced by.

"And yes, I forgave you when you gave us that nice dinner and everything. That was nice. But you just had to do it all over again, didn't you? Keep me miserable for a **week** because I was worried that you didn't want to, want to be my friend.." she choked, tears coming back out, but mostly from anger.

Another car raced by.

_She wanted to be my friend?_

"And yet _again_, I forgave you.. Just because, you know. But tonight... You humuliated me, you hurt me, you gave me this damn bruise on my arm and scratchmarks all over... And this time, I swear, I truly hate you. **Why** are you doing this to me? Can you just **get a life?** Is this some **hilarious** scheme you are putting up? **Oh, it's sooo funny to count how many times I can get Kagome mad at me. **Well, I'm laughing!"

As if on cue, lightning flashed behind her and struck the river. A small drizzle began to fall. How classic.

"Well, guess what, you ass? I'm **not** going to forgive you this time," Kagome stated hotly, tears running down her cheeks more freely. "I don't give a **shit** about you. Or anything you do. I'm just going to stop trying. Is that what you want? Game's over, baka. Get out."

Yet another car swerved dangerously and skidded on the now wet road.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha suddenly burst out like a lost child, cutting through the surface of the insults laid on him. It terrified him to see girls cry... All that guilt. "I'm... I'm sorry!"

"No you **aren't**," Kagome snarled. The drizzle began to fall heavier, and her hair was damp and matted against her cheeks. Her tears were lost in the rain, but her eyes were outlined with a bright red as evidence. "I hate you. Go away."

"Kagome! I..."

A car banged straight into the sidewalk, spraying muddy water everywhere, right where Kagome was standing. The wall crumbled and the car fell off the side of the road. Kagome, who was standing there less than five seconds ago, was not there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note: There you have it! Chapter eighty. Hahaha. Sorry it's a bit short, and that I haven't been updating soon. I've had a bit of writer's block lately. Eh. Pray that I have an idea rush to my head soon, because I'm running out. I do have a bit of a plot going on though, however worn out and pathetic it might be. Hehehe. Well, you all know what to do! **REVIEW!**

Ja ne!  
Blurreth


	9. NOTICE

**ATTENTION EVERYBODY:**

First of all, I _deeply _apologize for the EXTREMELY LONG DELAY of the ninth chapter, especially since it ends with a cliffie. I was simply too busy to continue writing it, and brain-dead, and I must have forgotten about it. Sorry-sorry-sorry.

Well, I have decided that I probably _will_ continue this fic, however.. I have a new penname. As you can tell on my profile, my new penname/account is **Brinkixsh**I will later post this story on that account, revised and updated, when I have time or take a break from my current fic: _Love, With a Spoonful of Milk and Way Too Much Sugar_. It is a Harry Potter fic, so if any of you are Harry Potter fans, I think you should take a look. ;D

Anyways, thanks for holding on for so long! Again, I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I appreciate your loyal reviews even when I hadn't updated the fic in such a long time.

_Blurreth_


End file.
